Split Personality
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: A new jedi arrive from a system that is well hidden even from time joins the republic. There is another thing about him he have a alterego. Will that hinder him from his job or his budding relationship? Marisxoc if anyone have a problem of me using characters from the novels then don't read this story and more pairings just stay tuned
1. Chapter 1 Ultimatum

Split Personalities

Disclaimer: I don't own neither SW the Clone Wars or its characters just oc and oc abilities and settings A/N: This will take place where Ahsoka first met her master not in the end of season 5 but not this first chapter and it all be from the oc's pov

Chapter: 1 Thief or a rouge jedi

**District 1312, Coruscant 1:32 A.M.**

'Spotlights and sirens fill the nightly silence that in one point that I enjoyed listening but now I fear.' I jumped from roof to roof dodging the local clone police. 'I bet I stick out better than a sore thumb with my combat cane but I'm not getting rid of it.' My cane is a long titanium cane with a bronze S on it indicating my alias. A group of clone came out of one corner and I recognize the leader of the bunch. "Shit…..Rex…Why does it have to be Rex" as I said that as I catch my breath.

A clone spoke up and reported to Rex "sir I got a reading and target is above us." As I heard that I thought that they found me, but that entire thing could detect was a small feline like animal jump in front of them.

"Great job" Rex replied in a sarcastic tone. "You found a cat that has been walking around." As Rex scolds I snickered, but that was a mistake. "There he is stun him."

'Crap got to run' I thought in a split second taking off from the gun fire. I rail slid down a power line and dismount a few streets from Rex but to see a nasty surprise in front of me. 'Crap out of all the jedi why Maris Brood.' I side slid before running down the alley way. "This must be your lucky day" as soon as I said that Maris and the clone started chasing me down the alley. I ran until I ran to a Durasteel wall, luckily I stopped before I ran into it head first. 'Whoa that was close' before I gave a sigh of relief I heard a pistol got to the ready to stun me.

"Alright criminal turn around slowly" Rex said with a bit of spite in his voice. "Achilles you are under arrest." He approached me with a pair of cuffs. "I would read you your rights but to get things done I'm taking you in now."

I looked to Maris and a sad frown was on her face when she can't decide whether I'm a rouge or naturally like this and that put a even larger frown on mine. I looked down and looked up with a grin when I dropped some smoke bombs allowing for me to escape. Before I left I gave Maris a quick kiss and ran to the roof tops and took one last quick glance. I cried knowing I'll be gone from her for some long amount of time.

By the time the smoke cleared Rex already spotted me and begun shooting stun rings at me. This was repeated by the others and I ran to the direction away from the gun fire before tossing another smoke bomb. I ran and cried before I reached a frail Durasteel bridge I looked over and silently said to myself "I'm such a nerf herder."

By the time I shook of the sadness and guilt a clone military police transport rose up and nearly got the jump on me but I reacted in a very stupid manner. I used my cane and threw it at the bridge supports. The one sight that caught me by surprise was that Maris was on the bridge when it collapsed. I quickly jumped to action and spread my wings and only caught her. The clones fell to fast and descended to their deaths. I carried Maris to the closest platform.

I thought to myself 'I never thought I'd see her again.' Before I could make a quick getaway I heard a pair of cuffs click on my wrists and looked up to Maris to see an angry look on her face. 'Shit she's pissed.'

Before I could protest she slapped me across to face hard. Then before I could recover to yell in pain she grabbed me by the collar and kisses the spot she slapped and slaps it again. She said after the first slap "You're such an idiot."

"OWWW….." I exclaimed and look at her with disbelief and with the feeling that it confirms what I mainly think about her. 'What a woman.' By the time I recovered I looked at her with a mischievous grin on my face and said "It seem you can't keep your hands of me." When that came out of my mouth I soon regretted saying it when she punched me in the jaw. I recovered faster from that and responded better "kidding, kidding…. oww you punch like a rancor." When I looked up to meet her gaze she is a bit calm 'she must take it to be a compliment that must be good.' "Any ways, I missed you but, this; it will not be good for our relationship."

She sighed and looked at me with compassion and said "I know but…. I have to bring you in for your time as a thief." Maris looked at the ground or rather roof and I swear I could see tears well up and just broke down right then and there. "WHY!" Then she looked up with her knees on the ground staring at me. The strong woman whom I cared since I was brought in by the council now a broken wreck at my feet.

I knelt down and took the key from her belt to free myself. Once I got the cuffs off from my wrists I wrapped my arms around her and spoke softly in her ear "It's gonna be okay just don't cry." As soon I said that I soon started crying myself. "For right now let it all out and I will always be here for you" I said and lifted my hand to the back of her head and the other patted her back and rubbed it.

Maris continued to cry on my shoulder and held me close and tight. She uttered to my ear "why do you steal?" She loosened her grip around me and looked at me with some tears still in her eyes. "Do you do this for yourself or for us?"

I looked at her for several moments until I spoke up "to be honest every time I see myself in this costume I don't remember a single thing nor have any recollection of what happens with me but I swear and promise you I did not do it." I lowered my head to her until our lips are inches apart and whispered "even if I am a thief I'm the sort of a Robin Hood type of man who only steal from criminals and give to the poor and needy." As soon as I said that I engage her in a deep passionate kiss. We felt our lips touched and I wished to gain entrance to her mouth. So I traced my tongue around her lips and she did the same. When I opened my mouth she also opened hers and our tongues came in contact with each other. We sucked on each other's tongues. She moaned when I took her in my mouth and slathers her tongue and lips with mine. She did the very same. We explored each other's mouths when we took turns being dominant. We broke the kiss several moments later.

We panted for some time catching our breaths and she spoke up first "alright I believe you but we need to convince the others of your innocence." She grinned and stood up reapplying the cuffs on me. I look at her and understood her plan. She called for a transport to get her and me. A few minutes of reviewing the plan when the transport arrived. It is a police modified LAAT troop transport. She leaned down and pulled my black hair to meet her gaze and she whispered "remember the plan." Rather than giving a nod or smile I nodded with my eyes. We entered the transport and it immediately to take us to the temple. When the transport landed I was met with the jedi council waiting for me. Then I noticed a squad of clones behind them.

I spoke up from my cell "what is this I thought I will be given fair trial." The only council members present were Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Master Plo, and Obi-wan. I looked everywhere for a way out and Maris noticed my panic. She also panicked but kept it well hidden like I taught her but I don't think a trick or two of mine could help me in my defense.

Master Yoda spoke up "a trial you will have not, serious charges laid against you to keep you alive, there is." Yoda instructed the clone to be ready at the execution pole. "Put to death now you shall." For the first time I met with Yoda with no kind emotion in his voice.

I looked to the other masters and only see that their faces are filled with sympathy or even rage. I walked past Maris and only see a face of complete sorrow as I walk to my death. I walk past the masters into the courtyard to see the firing squad ready. I leaned my back to the pole and wondered to myself about everyone about this. The thought was pushed out when I was Anakin Skywalker outside with Ahsoka next to him both very angry at me as well as Barriss and her master. I scanned up and down the numbers of jedi who arrived to see me get shot to death. I cried to myself.

Then Commander Cody walked up to me and said "any last word thief?" The emotion in his tone was harsh. Ah well can't blame him.

I lifted my head up and yelled from my position so that everyone could hear me "I'm not a thief I am a soldier of fortune and justice have I ever done anyone wrong here; Have I not showed my loyalty to the jedi nor to the republic; Answer me this have any of each of you ever seen me done evil out of impulse or out of pressure?" I scanned their faces I've seen their denial and confusion especially from Ahsoka's and Barriss's masters but their faces changed to that of sorrow and horror when they heard my words. For some reason I'm not surprised.

Cody walked back to his troops and commanded his troops. "READY!" Each trooper followed every order to the letter and raised their rifles. "TAKE AIM!" All the clones aimed their rifles at me with anticipation to kill me. "FIRE!" Everything went black when the first shot was made.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning of the Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Disney does those 'curse in tongues' any way yeah don't own

A/N: this take place at the battle of Christophsis

Chapter 2

Space over Christophsis, 12:20 AM

a couple years ago

**Vid journal **

"Recording 15 begin" as I said that I was dressing in my traditional war armor. I comb my hair forward to keep it from clumping and at the same time block my eyes. I am Prince Achilles Blade The First of my system of Rohann and the first to leave the system after ten thousand years of galactic isolation. "I have started on my journey a fortnight ago and I'm dangerously low on supplies." I look around my room to see my bed and empty plate. "My journey to become king my father gave me this simple task: find a wife of whom we can share my life with and share my feelings with her; so far I've been in space for fourteen days and have been fruitless;hopefully soon I can replenish my food supplies and fuel; last note: I miss every one of my brother including Chiron." I delve my self into a deep memory that was not but five years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

I walk down the garden path at night when I saw a glistening black circle hurled at me but I ducked.

I saw Chiron but his eyes are pitch black. "Chiron?"

The only reply I received was "DIE?!" He caught his blood shield in midair using his forearm to catch it. Madness was his mystical weapon. Blades sprang from the edges of Madness but I countered with Genesis. My scythe. As I counter I grabbed Chiron and threw him across the garden and knocked him out.

By the time he came to he was exiled by father and was sent out of the system and tears welled up knowing I just help exiled one of my closest brothers.

**ABRUPT END OF THE FLASHBACK**

I woke up from my dream and ran to my cockpit. I was caught in a deadly space fight. I looked over to my right and I lost both engines of that wing. I ran to my armory to grab a few things. I made a grab for my swords, kana/ax chain, my battle ax, my helmet, scythe, shield, and bows. Don't forget arrows. I ran to the only escape pod and launched my self.

I looked back to the ship to see it blown to bits. I gasped to see the weird things fly shooting each other and completely ignoring me. 'Thank the heavens.' I looked down to see another battle happening on the surface 'great I'm gonna see some unneeded action.' Before I knew it the battle ended and a small shuttle landed near one group. 'Wonder if they are friend or foe?'

Before I could answer that I landed but into a building adjacent to their camp. The dust replace all the air in the pod and leaned myself against the pod's door but unable to open in. I heard screaming outside but everything started to fade away. That was immediately quashed when somebody opened the door from the outside. I came to a split second later to see some people in front of me but around me are men with guns. I stood up and ignited my shield and battle ax. All but the female tourgutan and older man jumped and readied their weapons. The female was yelling at them to calm down as well as the older man. All of them lowered their weapons and whom I believe the older man's companion. I disengaged my weapons and lowered them. I spun my ax to be used as a staff and returned to my pod to grab a translation scarf.

I spoke up to them in a soft spoken voice "I thank you for the minor hospitality." The girl whom I believe is fourteen years of age shook her head and walk towards me and extended her hand. I took her offer of generosity and shook her hand. "My name is Achilles may I ask of yours."

She replied "the name Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano this is my master Anakin Skywalker." She points to the younger but very grown man to her right. The one who attempt to raise a weapon at me. "And that is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi" she used her hand to formally introduce the older man to her left.

I responded in a very calm manner "It's a pleasure to meet you three." I noticed the strange handles they carry on their belt and I can't help but ask "what sort of weapons are those?"

They notice my curiosity and Anakin spoke up "it's a light saber." He took up his light saber and ignited it. "It's the weapon of the jedi used for peace."

My eyes shot open when he said jedi. I remembered my prophecy the elder told me before my departure. 'The one to truly love you is a jedi who fights the sith; she will be recognize as Maris.' My look of surprise is quickly noticed by the jedi but I quickly hidden it in a split second. "Pay me no mind if I caused some dismay of your feeling towards me." I walked to the destroyed building and jumped on top of it to just looked over it. "You better come see this."

The others got up to my position just as easily and just as surprised as I am. A huge bubble ray shield expanded all ways but not with additional threats. A whole battalion of strange metal men marched to us and small band of troops. Obi-wan finally spoke up "This is a serious problem."

I look at my options and thought to my self 'stall them.' I walked forward but was stopped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Ahsoka with a concerned face. Before she could ask the question of the which I guessed I already spoken my set reply. "I'll try to buy all of you enough time to prepare for battle but I promise you I'll try to leave some for you" I grinned as I gave the response and closed the face cover of my helmet. I jumped down and charged at the enemy with my initial weapons ignited. I ran at the unknown soldiers and yelled out my battle cry "VICTORY OR DESTRUCTION!"

I threw my ax and controlled the length of duration until I'm bombarded by hails of gunfire. The duration was three minutes. 'Not bad for three minutes but gotta switch to speed so I gotta switch to short sword and use my whispering tornado technique.'

quick Ahsoka POV

I looked from the building while my master comes up with a plan. The sight I behelded by. I was completely speechless. A tornado of neon blue and green lights. I want to see what is really happening down there but I fear I may be caught in that twister of death. I turned to talk to my master when Achilles landed in front of me. He is in a very bad shape.

Back to regular POV A few minutes ago

I engage them with my death twister technique and successfully cut down the majority of the enemy army. 'An assured victory for myself and new allies.' That however was cut short when some explosion directly hit me and sent me flying. The only thing I lose was my helmet and armored leggings.

I woke up and I was in a large room in what I believe the infirmary. I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my left arm. ' Genesis will take care of that.' I found a decent size meal on my side table with a small note. The first thing was the note to read it and it says :

_Dear Achilles, You were badly injured so we took you in and patched you up. Skyguy was steaming about it but I ignored him. Obi-Wan sensed that you are strong in the force. So eat up and your stuff is five doors down on the left next to my room. Your Friend, Ahsoka_

I sat there baffled on how caring some one so strange to another seems. A grin grew on my face and started having my meal. As I consume my meal Ahsoka walked right in. I swallowed the contents in my mouth and spoke "hello doystev Tano."

Ahsoka stood there confused. Beyond this point I decided to teach some people my language but for now universal language speaking. She then asked me "doystev?"

I put down my spoon and spoke "doystev means sister and friend." I stood up and place my hand on her shoulder grinning down at her. "You are actually the first friend I've made throughout my travels and actually feel like a little sister to me."

We both laughed on the very thought. "Anyways your needed in the bridge to speak with Master Kenobi; oh and we won the battle."

That put me in high spirits. I got up and Ahsoka escorted me to my room. I was befuddled when I saw the white halls. It breath-taking for me but I kept my head clear and focused to retrieve my things. When we reached my room I ran to my things and my new sets of clothing. One for on the job which is the light tan robe that sat under my armor. Another for recreation. I quickly changed into the robe and place my armor over it. I stepped out of my room and dawned with my weapons in my belt and slung on my back. Ahsoka is amazed on my new attire as we took a ride in a elevator.

I can't help shake the feeling I'm being stared at. 'I have a sinking feeling that it's gonna be a long travel to the next fight.' By the time we reached the bridge Ahsoka and Anakin were given a new mission and Obi-Wan to take me to the Jedi Temple. 'Moment of truth.'


	3. Chapter 3 Old faces New friends

A/n: congrates to Emerald H. and Yosuga Kamino

Chapter 3 Trials

As we leave the ship it is breathtaking. The immense size of the ship left me befuddled in my thoughts. As we leave in a small shuttle a large ship but only a slight less than the one we left arrive. The markings are very familiar. Almost Rohannian; no it is Rohannian. The ship was shaped like a sword but only the width. The length reminds me of a battle ax. The bridge is shaped like a shield. The lettering on the side says **SWORD OF THE HEAVENS. **They hailed the small shuttle Master Obi-Wan and I am in and one of the pilots send the hail to the cabin we were in. It shows a very familiar figure.

It stood tall with similar armor to my former but with large differences. The helmet plumes are flames, the shoulder armor are curved but stiff with daggers firmly placed on them, and the figure's arm guards are black with red markings. The figure signaled someone to put the same type of scarf I have around his neck. He then removed his helmet and showed the face of our greeter.

I gaped at an old sight that made me want to cry. "Chiron?" I was oblivious to everything happening to me in the shuttle when I just stood the ready to cry. 'Oh, Chiron you've returned to my aid once more.' "Chiron, if that is truly you then you must allow me to dock with you ship and duel me"

The figure smiled and allowed us to dock. I readied my traditional dueling knife. I was fully and completely oblivious to everything and order the pilots to dock with the large ship. I ready myself to fight my long lost brother but was motioned by Obi-Wan to calm down.

"Look he may be your brother but it does not mean you can chop him down." I looked to Obi-Wan and heard his words. He then looked at me with some concern on his face. "Why do you have to fight him?"

I grinned and replied "it's an age old tradition for Reapers to greet each other like so." Leaving him confused I walked into a large arena like area once we docked. I look behind to see Obi-Wan telling Anakin to stand down or something. 'Wow he is detailed; it looks identical to the one back home.' I see Chiron walked from the darkness and into the single light separate from the one I'm in. I bared my teeth in anticipation for a good duel.

We drew our knives at each other. Me with my long teeth and Chiron with his twin jags. Then the lights came to life and showed the vast number of different people around the arena. On one side I see Obi-Wan and the clone pilots sitting close. We circle each other for a few minutes until I charged at him. Our knives clash and I was in a windy offensive and Chiron was in a twin strike defense. We slash at each other but there was no avail. Then crowds cheer in anticipation. Many men made side bets on who would win. Even the pilots put their bets in. I used the sand on the ground to make a smoke cloud to hide myself in. Chiron like he is charged in and used a boot knife to clear the cloud. Everyone gasped or was surprised that I was not in the cloud. I took my chance and drop myself on top of Chiron. I lunged at him causing him to drop his knives and mine near his jugular. Everyone cheered that the fight was over and cheered for me to finish it. I'm not Odysseus. I stood up and pulled Chiron up. We stared at each other for a few minutes until I threw my knife to the ground and shook my long lost brother's hand and raised our hands up. Every person cheered while some pay the clones. We shared our laughs once more.

As we walk up to the bridge Chiron introduces me to his mercenary crew. I met a transdoshan weapons master, a zabrekian brig keeper, and his closest friend a force sensitive bounty hunter.

**Quick A/N: can't remember his name if anyone made up the force sensitive bounty hunter please pm me his name.**

We made our way to the bridge and what amazed me is the fact he kept the guards assigned to watch him still alive. We sneered at each other remembering an old joke we had. We looked around in the bridge and I was amazed by how he was able to do this in five Reaper years. We made our way to Coruscant with our reunion out of the way. We spent the time catching up on things. He told me that he became a warrior of fortune and mercenary of honor. He informed me that he was able to control Madness and use him as a shield rather than an internal adviser. I told him that the regions fell into another civil war. I told him the countless battles that I fought. I told him of my quest and he took the oath of loyalty and aid. We laughed at each other's minor mistakes like how I ran from a flaming hail of boulders or on how he ran on lava leaving him in the ship's ER for a week.

By the time we finished we arrived to Coruscant and it is beautiful. I've never seen so tall buildings in my life. I saw the magnificent sights there are. The senate building, the prison and the temple. We landed on a military-only dock. We were threatened until Obi-Wan stepped in and informed them on who he is. The only people that stepped out were Chiron, Obi-Wan, and I. We were met with and interesting girl who looked around my age or Chiron's. Another wore blue and silver armor. She has brown hair with a single blonde highlight and silver eyes.

"Hello I'm Kihari and I'm Master Obi-Wans new padawan and this is my friend Vanessa also assigned to Master Obi-Wan" she addressed herself. She stood tall with white robes and the most _bella_ boots I've ever seen. The most interesting detail about her is her wings. They look identical to mine but shaped like Chiron's wings. She and Vanessa quickly noticed me and Chiron and said "you must be the force sensitive man master Skywalker mentioned, but who is that behind you."

I motioned to a formal introduction. I took my arm and diagonal cross it to my chest and bowed slightly. Chiron did the same. I spoke up "My name is Achilles and this is my long missed brother Chiron." As I turned to motion for Chiron, but he was not there. I looked and he was hitting on Kihari.

Chiron had his hair slicked back and straitened his eyebrows. He is leaning over towards Kihari. He said to her "name's Chiron and I got to say you are the ho- GACK!" I interrupted him before he could make a big fool of himself by dragging him by the back of his tunic.

"Please excuse my brother he gets like this when he meets beautiful girls." When I turned I swear I heard the girls giggle a bit. I turned my full attention to Chiron and whispered "we are guests until further notice and please don't be an idiot." I returned my attention to the girls who've also been chatting with each other. "Again excuse my brother."

Vanessa spoke up "that's okay we get that a lot." she motioned us to a large speeder fit for a large group of people. "Now let take a ride to the temple" she said as she, Obi-Wan, the two guards assigned to watch Chiron embark the speeder with some clones already in it.

Chiron and I walked past it and said "we'll fly instead." As I said that we ran over the dock's ledge and jumped.

**Quick Kihari POV**

'Are they crazy?' I ran over to see if they are okay, instead they flew up past me with their wings spread out with similar wing spans as mine. I was amazed when they flew over us and I want to join in the fun too.

**Back to regular POV **

The both of us cheered and laughed remembering the fun we had when we flew back then. We were interrupted when I heard a third person flying with us. When I turned I see Kihari behind us. "Looks like those wings weren't for show after all." When I said that I felt like someone is glaring at me in a bit of irritability behind it. To loosen to tense feeling from all of us I exclaimed "race the both of you to the temple." I took of first to the jedi temple with the other two behind me. We decided to take the long way. We did a few tricks and flips trying to throw the others off a bit. When the race ended I got first. The second person to land was Kihari. The last person however crashed into the both of us. We tumbled into the temple entrance to see another jedi and her padawan standing next to her. We smiled sheepishly and stood up without trying to trip over each other.

The jedi turned to ask Kihari "who are these men?" She then scanned myself and Chiron. I felt like hail of ice is pelting us.

Kihari responded "this is the man Master Skywalker described and the other is his brother." She motions her hand to signal Chiron and me to introduce ourselves.

"My name is Achilles and you must be?" As I introduce myself I gestured myself like how I met Kihari.

The jedi straitened herself and introduces herself "I am jedi master Luminara Unduli and this my padawan Barriss Offee."

When I turned to introduce my brother it was clear in his eyes he is in love. 'Must be for Barriss.' "This is Chiron, my little brother."

He snapped out of his trance to snap at me. "LITTLE, we are a month apart in age." He glared at me with daggers for eyes and I shot the look back at him. We were interrupted when the others got to us with Obi-Wan taking the lead with Vanessa behind him and the rest follow suit.

"Now that everyone is here; Chiron wait outside with your men and wait for me." Chiron acknowledges my command and stood outside with his assigned guards. I soon follow both jedi masters and the three padawan to a large door. As soon the door opened I saw a face that was told throughout Rohannian history. I walked in ignoring the jedi in front of me and pulled out my sword. The others thought it as a threat but that thought was quashed when I knelled down in front of Yoda with both hands on the cross shaped hilt. "It is a grand honor to meet you Master Yoda." The others looked around in surprised on my action and words.

"To know me, how are you?" Yoda asked in such anticipation in his voice. He then quickly sees the symbol of my sword and smiled. "Rohannian, are you?"

I answered from my position. "Yes Master Yoda, My name is Prince Achilles Blade I and to know of you; your name is a large ripple of a fond memory in Rohannian history." As I am still knelled I heard gasps around the circle room. "I am here to this far to the galaxy to search my destiny but during my travel a war is happening and I wish to join the order to fight alongside with."

Yoda smiled and taps my shoulder to gesture me to a small room. I walk into the room and it is pitch black. Then two figures stood in front of me. One looks like me but very older. He had a similar attire father had but in my color. He wears the flaming gold crown of Rohann. On his belt is the weapons I have with me. On his left hand is a wedding band made of gold and steel. The other wore black skin-tight jumpsuit and a black mask. He holds in his right a S shaped cane and smoke bombs dangle from his belt. The figure removes his mask showing **me.** I stood there gasping at the sight.

Then they spoke in complete unison. "Choose young Achilles." I stood back a few steps before they spoke again but this time drawing their weapons at each other. "Choose before your fate is chosen for you."

The one with the shield and sword spoke from his pinned position "Choose me young Achilles it is your destiny to become king."

The other one spoke up with the positions switched "no, choose me you can frolic the night and fight everyone and everything without a single care." He laughed as he knocked the other to the ground and raised his cane.

I shouted and ignited the spear of my ax. "I WILL NEVER BECOME YOU; I don't want to see you again." The dark figure screamed in pain until it fled back into the darkness. I helped my older self-back to his feet. "I know I've made a right choice." 'But that dark thing was that really me.'

The older me smiled and brought himself to eye level. "You done a good deed but that darkness will never leave you have to find a solution to it before it's too late." As he said that he parted in to a cloud of smoke. I stood up and I scratch my head in complete confusion. I turned to see Yoda.

"Already you are wise time to pick your padawan, you are." Yoda guided me to a large line of padawans and students. "Time to pick your learner."

I hate making such choice. I closed my eyes and let the force guide me. Large clumps of auras appear next to me. I walk down the line to choose the strongest. I noticed a large bundle resembling a person. So I walked towards it and stopped next to it and turn me body. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful zabrekian girl around my age. I raised my hand to gesture her to know I picked her to be my partner.

"What is your name my dear?" I ask the girl who is now my new partner for her until she can choose her own.

She responded "my name is Maris, Maris Brood." As she bowed my eyes shot open in complete realization.

"My name is Achilles Blade, nice to meet you Maris." 'This is my wife to be holy mother of the gods.' I gave a small smile and gesture everyone to resume their business and such. I gesture Maris to follow me. I also smiled knowing I hid my thought from Yoda well. "Now all that is missing is a form of income of republic credits." I frowned and cross my arms as we walk through the temple.

Maris came up with a great suggestion "what about the Medical Ward they need someone." She ran to be next to me and matches my pace. "I hear they need someone on inventory but on one wants the job."

We made our way to the medical ward and walked in. We met up with the head doctor and asked him "we are here about the inventory job." He brought his head up from his work and smiled. "I'm the new jedi and this my padawan I'm looking for a way to make income."

He frowned and asked "doesn't jedi get paid to do their job?" Maris and I looked at each other and shook our heads. The doctor smiled and said "well in that case the both of you are hired and your first assignment is to clean the supply closet and take inventory." "By the way my name is Rey."

We walked in and there are boxes on the floor and pretty much a lot of things everywhere. I turned my head to Maris and whispered and pull out a pocket watch "this little device stops time just grab my arm and hold on," She did what I asked her. She clenched her hand around my sleeve or what is exposed of it. I pressed the small button and time stopped around us. She let go of my sleeve and turned to see the doctor in mid step. She then looked over to me and smiled. "Okay lets clean this mess up."

Over the next hour or what feels like an hour of cleaning the closet and taking count of everything. As we clean and count I stop for a second to stare at her before she could notice. By the time we finished our work we decided to resume time. We walked out of the closet and handed the inventory report to Rey. He gasped on how fast we finished and ran to the closet. He is dumbfounded when he walked in the small room. As he walks in I felt my stomach rumble a bit. I smiled sheepishly and decided to leave a note to Rey saying that Maris and I are out for lunch.

When we got back to the main entrance of the temple I see my brother talking up with some clones. "Chiron!" He saw me and waved his hand. "Chiron wants to head out for lunch we can take with us Vanessa, Kihari and Master Obi-Wan."

Chiron smiled a bit and responded "sure bro let me call for my personal speeder." As Chiron walks to one part of the courtyard I gesture my hands to tell the guards to return to the ship. "Okay my speeder will be here in a few minutes." As we wait I called out for Obi-Wan to meet me in the entrance, not far behind is Vanessa and Kihari. When they got to my position so did the speeder. I decided to fly next to the vehicle and apparently so did Kihari. As we fly/drove we were deciding where to have a quick lunch. We argued for a few minutes until we all decided Dex's Diner. The diner is bright and empty but it has enough people in it to keep the place lively to be open. A robotic waiter shows up guided the six of us to a window table. Then it gave us all menus to order from. As we order I can't help but to give a few glances to Maris before she could notice my gaze. As soon each of us is ready to order our meals the robotic waiter came back with glasses of water.

"Okay what will you have?" it asked pointing to Chiron who is to its left.

"Think I'll have a burger with a side of baked shrimp." Then it pointed to Maris and repeated the process for each of us.

"Just a salad with Tatooinian dressing."

"Same here."

"I'll have a chocolate and muju crepe."

"None for me thank you."

Then when it pointed to me everyone stared when I said "I'll have the key muja pie." When I felt everyone stare at me the waiter is already off to the kitchen. "What; I like sweets." We laughed when they heard my response. 'Must be the fact I have a sweet tooth.' We shared stories with each other as we wait. Kihari told us how she became a jedi, Vanessa told us a few pranks she played on the other, but the one story I dread was when Chiron told everyone on how he become a mercenary. The feeling between each other was tense but was stopped when a basilisk came by with our food and greeted us joyfully. The first person he meets is Master Kenobi. He introduces us to Dex the basilisk and owner of the diner. As soon we got the formalities out of the way we started to eat our food. When I finished my pie slice I noticed some sauce on the corner of Chiron's mouth, I couldn't but to chuckle a bit. Chiron heard it and looked at me while eating his shrimp. I pointed to the corner of his mouth and quickly got the spot. As we wait for the girls to finish we use our napkins to discuss situations like we used to when we were eight years old. Minutes go by and the girls just finished eating. Obi-Wan paid for the meal and Chiron left a generous tip for Dex. As we return to the temple Master Koon walked towards us and gave Maris and I our mission as well as Obi-Wan, Vanessa and Kihari theirs.

"Alright lets go." I exclaimed while examining the mission papers in my hands. I look over to Obi-Wan and he got the same thing. "Looks like we are in the same mission; Maris we'll travel with Chiron."

Her eyes shot up in confusion "we normally take a republic cruiser."

"Yeah but I travel with family and he is the best one I got here; that and he have a heavily armed frigate." As we started our way to both ships I thought to myself 'this is going to be the best exploit for my chapter.'


	4. Chapter 4 Fun and jokes and war

A/N: Heyo, anyways any person who entered into my little contest (that have removed by the site's adminds) please pm me and enjoy

Chapter 4

We arrived to the docks to meet our crews. Obviously Maris and I will be riding with Chiron in the **SWORD OF THE HEAVENS** while Kihari, Vanessa and Obi-Wan will take **MAJESTY**. Weleave the harbor and into space with both ships and to Tatooine. As both ships jump into hyper-space Chiron's lieutenant guided Maris and I to our in-ship apartment. The apartment is like any regular apartment, it have a small living space for a sofa and halo-television in front of it. There is a small kitchen with a pantry and fridge. There are two more doors one leads to our apartment's bathroom and the other lead to the bedroom.

When I enter the bedroom it's clear that it have bunks rather than a huge bed. 'At least he knows we are not intimate with each other.' I gave a small sigh of relief knowing I don't start a relationship too quick with Maris. I turned my attention to the bathroom and then to the lieutenant. I waved my hand letting him know he can leave. He gave a slight nod and leaves my apartment. When I return my attention to the bathroom I know Maris is in there probably taking a shower I walked over to the fridge and opened the door. I was surprise to see the fridge already stocked with food and drinks. 'Again at least he is thoughtful of his brother.' I reached in and grab myself a mocha-cola and opened it. I walk over to the holo-television. I switch it over to the comedy channel. 'Even more so he exceeds my expectations.' I was watching a special about a guy named Jeffery Loca-bin. I was a tad amused then laughed at every joke he made about the enemy. When I finished my bottle of mocha-cola Maris stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. I turned to use the bathroom and walk over but I accidentally bumped into Maris causing her towel to fall down. Like the gentleman I am, I turned my head away after the slight glance. I then awkwardly walk to the bathroom and keep my attention to my personal business. When I close the door I slumped myself to the floor and gave a small sigh of relief. I quickly do what I need to do in the bathroom and return to the living room. When I got there Maris is on the sofa already in her normal attire. I went to the kitchen and ready some food to be cooked. I looked back and still see Maris still embarrassed about the incident earlier.

"Look Maris I'm sorry about earlier." I walked over to put my hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see where I was going."

Maris turned around and stood up. "I accept your apology master."

"Maris, please call me master when we are on active but when we have time to ourselves I must insist that you call me by my name." I grinned as I sat next to her and said "as long we are in 'our-own-time' moments we can get to know each other."

Over the next half hour we discuss with each other. I explained how Chiron became who he is and such. Maris told me the years she trained for so many years. As we laugh, cried and had some awkward moments, but we got to know each other a lot.

Then the ship's lieutenant walked in to inform us that we reached Tatooine. Maris and I walked over to the hanger to meet with Chiron who has a transport ready to take the three of us to the surface. The pilot was one of the mirialan men Chiron keeps around to use as a fighting bullet shield. The three of us entered the transport to travel to Jabba the Hutt's base of operations.

As we are riding the transport and with Chiron in the co-pilot seat, Maris and I talked some more. We talked about the things we like such as music, art, and fighting styles. The transport landed along beside Obi-Wan's transport.

I told Chiron to stay in the transport just in case we need someone to cover us if some things go bad. Maris, the mirialan and I got out of our transport and were greeted by Kihari and Vanessa.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He is inside waiting for you."

"Very well I want you, Vanessa and Maris to stay here; gunner you're with me."

We walked in to greet Obi-wan but before I got to him my expendable companion was ambushed by a palace guard. I turned around to see his head chopped off. I gasped as they started to make their way to me. They were stopped however by Obi-Wan.

"Please he's one of my companions" as he said that the guards just grunted and left. Obi-Wan then whispered "sorry for your companion."

I quickly replied "come on, let us mourn for him later; we have a job to do." We walked in to the common area. It is a very large room with all sorts of scum and filth enjoying themselves. I also noticed the illustrious Jabba on his floor of a throne smoking with a strange pipe. 'This must be the scum of a gangster whose child we have to save.' I was oblivious when Obi-Wan introduce him and I, when I then see a sight of which I don't like at the least. A slaver selling a young girl to some perverted filth. 'If I was not on a good-will mission for the republic I would cut down all of these slavers and bounty hunters excluding Chiron's men and women, they are a good bunch.' I stood with Obi-Wan for a few minutes while holding back my impulse to cut up all the filth around me. When our audience with Jabba was over we left the large room to where our comrade lays dead. "Wait for me I'll be out soon." Obi-Wan gave a small nod and left to see everyone out side. I released Genesis and equip my pure white armor. I held out my hand and the man's soul stood to grab my hand to be guided to the afterlife. As soon I finished I walked over to where everyone is. "Alright what do we do now?"

"Well we have to help Anakin rescue the huttlet" as soon Obi-Wan said that he made his way to his ship with Kihari and Vanessa following suit.

Chiron noticed me and Maris but not his soldier. "Hey where is Nivvyr?" I looked up and shook my head. Chiron looked down and sighed. "Man I got tell this to Bree, she isn't going to like this."

My eyes shot up in a small realization. 'I thought the extra men is too expendable to have a relationship.' I looked back at Chiron with some calm on my face and said "I will contribute my say for his honor." Chiron nodded for my gratefulness and started the transport to take Maris, himself and I to the ship also loaded is Nivvyr's body. When we entered the ship we said our small eulogy to the crew's fallen friend. I saw a mandalorian woman cry her heart out over the remains of her dead lover. 'Feel sorry for that woman and for these people whom he calls friends.' I walked to my apartment with Maris follow suit. I got to the couch and just sat there. I did not bother to turn on the holo-vision to watch Jeffery nor even some violent movies. I sat there brooding until Maris placed her hand on my shoulder.

She looked at me with the same compassion I had for her when I felt sorry. "If it makes you feel better Achilles, I hate slavers too." I look to Maris and patted her hand to thank her. She just smiled to me and went over to the kitchen. "While we were on the planet one of the crew members was nice enough to cook us a meal from our fridge; and I got us some mocha-cola to have with our onderanian style pasta and I heard there is a good movie on."

She laid the plates in front of us and turn on the wall mounted screen, which I failed to noticed. She switched it over to an angst/comfort and romance movie. We enjoyed ourselves as we ate our meal. By the end of the movie Maris noticed a few tears well up in my eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No, just there was a bit of pepper on my plate."

"Yeah sure." She gave me a mischievous smile at me and laughed. I scowled however. "Achilles just to let you know I like to joke around a bit and have fun."

I had an idea when she said that. "Well in that case" I walked up to and started to tickle her.

"Stop it" She said but with large intervals in between since I am tickling her. She then tackled me to the floor, but we ended up mere centimeters away from each other's face. We immediately realize this but did nothing about it. We were about to kiss when someone knocked on the door. We quickly got up and Maris got to the door as I slowly got up but fully. "Hello, oh Chiron it's just you."

Chiron stepped in and asked "what were you two doing?" He raised an eyebrow and scanned the room. "Okay I get it." We were a bit spooked because knowing Chiron he would run up and down the halls yelling 'Maris and my brother are in love with each other.' But instead he said "you two were watching a very funny movie after watching Jeffery Loca-bin."

I quickly answered "yeah, I swear he is a very funny rodian." I gave a small sigh of relief 'I'm just glad he can be an idiot sometimes.' We waved Chiron farewell as he left our apartment. I turned my attention to Maris and blushed a bit knowing we could have kissed and have some awkward moments whenever we are alone.

The next half hour we toyed around his the holo-games Chiron was nice enough to leave for us. When we got to the planet Teth, Chiron sent some transports down to help the clone in the temple. I noticed Obi-Wan's fighter and following him is Vanessa and Kihari. The only people in the specially designed transport are Chiron, Maris, I and some jet pack mercs.

As we got about a hundred meters from the temple where the clone are the floor opened down and dropped all of us. I grabbed Maris by the arms and started flying with my wings, as everyone else started fly before I did. I hoisted her up on my back as the others began their assault. As we fly toward the temple a few of the mercs were shot down but for Chiron he had a shield out and Maris ignited her saber tonfas to deflect the shots. The only people who landed was some mercs with some clones to fight off the droids and Obi-Wan with our two female padawan friends ran inside the temple, which leaves Chiron, Maris, and I to secure the area. As we got to a small platform I launched Maris at the droideka shooting at the men who is exiting the transports, so she can destroy it. As soon I landed I pulled out and ignited my chain ax/kama. I threw the kama end to swing and slice the supers and spider droids. When a droideka rolled at me I charged and swung my hand ax at it thus cutting it in half. I turned my attention to the downed ground troop transport and notice Rex and his men pinned down. I disengage my chained weapon so I can impale the droids with my broadsword lightsaber. To my luck they did not notice me slice through the first ten droids. As soon I was noticed I jumped on top of the downed transport and started to shoot with my plasma bow.

As soon the battle on the ground was over I walked over to Obi-Wan to greet him. "Obi-Wan the droids have either fled or lay dismantled at our feet." I then noticed Vanessa not behind Obi-Wan so I queried "where is Van- -." I jumped when Vanessa jump out of nowhere and scare me. "AHHH!"

Everyone around me laughed but Maris and Obi-Wan who face palmed themselves. "Really Vanessa, you gave my master a heart attack." Everyone looked down at me and I barely moved a inch before Chiron poured a bucket of water on my face. "That's one way to get a person up."

Then when everyone finished laughing at my expense we all quickly got back to our ships after Chiron and I guide so many souls to the afterlife. It nearly took four hours transporting every group of souls. As we return to our ship we were informed that the rest of the mission is up to Anakin and doystev Ahsoka. As we return to the temple we all decided to watch a movie when we return to Coruscant.

'Oh Fun' I thought sarcasticly.


	5. Chapter 5 The tale

Chapter 5: The tale and twins

A/N: there two sets just read and find out

As we board Chiron's ship, Obi-Wan got a message while he was on the ground fighting saying that he have to attend another mission that requires only himself. He ordered for both ships to return to Coruscant. As we watch him leave for his new mission the rest of us decided to watch the movie in Maris's and I's apartment. As we walk we barely felt the ship take off or the second ship take off to space.

Chiron and I were bringing a bigger couch to use when we watch the movie on the wide screen. The girls were at the dining table talking about which movie to watch. As for Chiron and I we went to the ship's kitchen to make some snacks to have during the movie. We cooked popcorn, some chocolate covered fruit and some boiled sweet nuts. We had to bring a small cart to carry it all to the apartment. As we walk in with the cart, we noticed the girls setting up the movie for us to watch. Then we looked to the small coffee table to see what movie we are watching, Chiron scowled and I gave a questioning look.

"What sort of movie is this?"

Kihari chose to give me my answer "It's a romantic/angst type of movie."

"Well I still say we see a horror" Chiron still giving a small scowl as he said it.

"Don't know brother you just need to reach the 'romantic man' you are in your heart."

"Oh shut up."

We laughed as we started to make our way to our seats. I brought over the popcorn and chocolate and set them on the large coffee table. I turn to see the only seat left between both couches is next to Maris. I was a bit irritated when Vanessa and Chiron had their legs sprawled on the six person couch and Kihari sat to the left of Maris and leaving a seat to the right of Maris.

I took the remote and turn the movie on. The movie started out nice and happy. Before the middle part shows up I noticed Maris holding on to my arm with both of her hands. I felt my heart skip a few beats when she held my arm close to her. I just accepted it and held her close to me using my free arm. As the movie ended everyone including me and except Chiron was crying. Chiron chose however to laugh at the tragedy of the death of love. I stood up letting Maris let go of me to allow me to slap Chiron on the back of his head.

"Oww, don't hit me because of Madness's traits he have on me." He rubbed where I hit him. I walked over and found a strange item.

"What sort of thing is this?" As I pick up the small flimsy helmet. "Do you know what it is brother?"

"It was a farewell gift from Leonidas but, I never got around figuring it out."

"Hmm." I placed the helmet on my head and I began to wonder about it. "Possibly for story telling or spinning a tale of exploits?"

"I have no idea but try telling us how and where did your journey began."

I remembered hard on how I began the journey. As I think hard a small hologram appeared and it showed me a good fifteen days ago. I was going through all my thing for my journey. There were crates stacked on top of each other surrounding me, my bed and small paths to check on the crates along with one for the rest of the castle.

I ran around furiously to recheck everything that is my provisions. "Rations: check, sacks of wine and water: check, knife sharpener: check." I spent the last few minutes doing final checkups until a knock on my door. "Come in."

Opening the door was my twin Partlecuse. "Brother come on, can't travel without a sword and shield." He wore a knights armor but with his own customizations of blood and a black stained cape. He motioned me to the door to walk with him. Unlike myself he chose to be Rohann's defense general. As we walk to the direction of the weapon storage he stopped me from entering and I gave him a questioning look. "Leonidas prepared you with more useful weapons for when you travel off-world."

As we walked through the village to reach our little brother's work shop we were kindly greeted by the villagers and village children. We took some time to greet back and play with the young children who at our knee's height. As we spent an hour with the villagers we gave a small farewell before proceeding to the workshop. That is when one of the local farmers gave me a gift. It was a long staff-like in a leather package. I carefully remove the leather and deciding to keep it as a nice blanket to help cover myself. When I finished unwrapping the leather inside were two staffs. The first one was one and a half meters long. The top of the staff was a butterfly shaped end but the top of the butterfly where the antennas are at is a small half cone. I lifted the staff and find it surprisingly light. I spun, swung and toss it in the air getting a full feel. I noticed a small button on the side of both staffs. I pressed if it does anything and it does. At the butterfly end came alive turning the staff into an ax pike made of energy. We were all surprised when it did. I was astounded and exited like a giddy schoolboy. I turned it off so I can inspect the second staff. I placed the pike on my back holster. I lifted the second staff and it is the same height, I began to do the same to it. When I turned it alive and this time it was a scythe. I found myself stuttering in happiness. I thanked the farmer and continued to the workshop with both staffs in hand.

When we opened the doors we were bathed in smoke and soot leaving Partlecuse and I covered in the black stuff. We wiped the soot off with the spare cloth I carry. When we entered normally we are greeted with the sight of test tubes on the walls, experiments in a single locked room and a calm twelve year old who is our brother. This time half of the test tubes are broken, fire covering half of the lab and the locked room still locked. We noticed our little brother and his work staff trying to put the fires out. As we entered to help I told Partlecuse to sit down as I do the work. I waved my hand to blow a gust of wind taking the oxygen from the flames. As I finished I was thanked by everyone.

"Thank you big brother we could have finished sooner." We laughed a bit before getting down to why I am here. "Right-o then, here your weapons for the trip." When I opened the large box I was greeted by handles of some weapons I know.

"Is this a joke little brother or there is more to it?" I question holding the shield handle with my fore arm.

"Ney brother, remember the crystal cave we are forbidden to traverse to because it's dangerous." I nodded in a bit of anger knowing my own little brother broke father's word. "I walked inside and found that these crystals are a very effective source of energy but to very specific uses." Then he pulled out of his coat a light crystal which causes my friends to gasp on the evidence that there are more planets to get light crystals to create more lightsabers for new jedi. "The few however is weapons, all of those are for you to use during your journey."

I picked up a handle that once belonged to a short sword but the hilt seems very familiar. "Is this my short sword?" Leonidas nodded while hiding behind Partlecuse. "Then it should handle like my sword." I pressed the button where my thumb is and a white glow ignited from the top guard. I swung my sword in all directions. Then as soon as I turned it off I motioned for the ax/kama and did the same. I finished soon after when I put the bows away. "Thank you brother I will use them well."

As we walked over to the large ship where Leonidas made for me I spotted my supplies inside of it. Before I left Leonidas yelled for me "when I make more I will send the twin knights to deliver and assist you from there."

Soon after the projection turned off everyone but Chiron and I were in some form of shock when we just learned about the light crystals. Before anyone spoke the ship shook like a storm hit it. Then the com-link came alive and someone spoke through it. It was Chiron's lieutenant whose name I just remembered, Nathor Valore, and he spoke in his cybernetic voice "sir there is intruders in the ship and they're heading your way."

"Thanks Valore."

We readied for combat when the door opened so we can 'properly greet our 'guests'. When it did Chiron lowered our weapons knowing who it is. The figures stood a stout five foot four but in Rohannian knights armor. The armor consisted with a knight's helm but with a fur column plume both with opposite colors of each other. They carried shields and claymore sword handles. I motioned everyone to lay down their weapons. The two walked in with both of them carrying a box that they hid behind themselves.

The one with the white plume turned to me and let go of the box giving me a hug. The other did the same. They said in unison "brother we missed you."

The girls were befouled and Maris asked "Who are these two?"

I turned letting go of the twins. "Girls these two are my little brothers."

Kihari exclaimed "WHAT!" She ran over picking one up by his armpits. "These two are your brothers." They nodded and removed their helmets showing the same features. They had a smooth chin, short black hair and baby blue eyes. "They are so adorable." She then pulled on Zethos's cheek causing him to cringe a bit.

I tapped on Kihari's shoulder to let him go. When she turned her attention to Zethos she realizes his cheek is bright red. "Oops, sorry."

She then repeatedly apologizes to Zethos while Agganemnon talk to me. "Anyways, we have a delivery from Leonidas." I opened the crate and found some more handles. I picked one up and tossed it to Chiron to have. The one thing that causes us all to be silent is when Chiron's sword was an unusual color.

"RAINBOWS?!" He yelled out causing all of us to cover our ears.

I walked over to calm him down "Maybe he wanted to experiment with the spectrum of colors."

The twins also helped. "Yeah possibly."

"Fine but still I like rapiers." He is now a lot calmer.

I shifted through the weapons sent. I took the mini crossbow and the assassin's dagger. I gave Chiron the spears and single ball spiked mourning star. We divided the swords among ourselves.

The com-link came alive again and Valore spoke through. "Sir we near Coruscant need us to land or you will fly?"

We looked at each other as we just arrive to the hanger where the twins brought mechanical-jet horses. I answered in to the com-link "think we will ride."


	6. Chapter 6 Introductions to more

A/N: found all the entries from my deleted contest 'Your oc' and now we can get this show on the road. Oh and if you got an original character of your own don't hesitate to pm me. Now enjoy

Chapter 6 Introductions …... Again

When I said that my brothers and I mounted our mech-steeds and rode out of the hanger. We were falling and everyone who is passing by saw us and screamed seeing such young men die so early. We took them by surprise as we engage our steed's jet-hooves. We rode around laughing at the fun the four of us are having.

I turned to see a pair of wing fly by us. It was Kihari, for a young girl she's strong. She has Maris and Vanessa with her. She called out "Hey guys, mind meeting us at the temple when you're done ok?"

Chiron answered "you have my word beautiful." I rode by him and slap him in the back of his head. "What was that for?"

I smirked and lied. "I just like slapping you in the back of your head."

"If you weren't my brother I would kill you."

We all laughed at that small thought. I motioned Kihari to go ahead of us and wait. We decided to land the horses and have a little race. We rode everywhere on the streets. We rode through and performed so amazing feats. The twins jumped from each other's steeds to switch places while doing a hand stands. Then Zethos started standing on the head of his mech-horse while Agamemnon started to ride his surfer style. Chiron and I laughed at their creative imagination but then we decided to do some stuff like that as well. Chiron extended the reigns of his and jumped off. He started to water ski on the duracrete ground while doing some tricks. He switched positions to make his feet hold the reigns and his gloved hands on the ground gliding him.

I chuckled a bit and start standing on the saddle to perform a dangerous trick that required all of us. I jumped off landing my hands on top of Agamemnon to balance myself. Then pushed myself propelling myself to stand on top, with my left leg Zethos's right shoulder and stood taller than the way I currently stood. I raised myself to stand top of his head then jump off for my feet to meet with Chiron's. As we rode everyone clapped to our performance. As I jumped off to stand on my horse again I noticed that the crowd is not the only attention we have gotten. A speeder with bright flashing lights is racing towards us. When it is running parallel to us the driver appeared to be a Jedi and is. As he jumped and ignited his duel light saber one thing threw me off. The Jedi is a Trandoshan. We stopped when he landed in front of us. Zethos and Agamemnon jumped off and readied their claymores and shields. I stopped them however as I signaled them that I want to fight this master. I readied my twin hook sabers. A moment passed before I charged at him. We clashed our sabers as we press our weight at each other. I however loosened my full strength to make it an easy but hard challenge to him. As we spent what appears to be an hour of dodging and slashing at each other. When he was able to push me backwards and on my knees, I stood up and disengage my sabers to bow to him.

He walked up to me and asks "Why do you bow to an opponent whom you cause trouble to?"

I replied with joy "I noticed that you are a Jedi master and a Trandoshan, a very difficult task it was because of your species history."

I sensed he is a bit enraged by my comment and said "if you are to insult me then I will cut you down."

My eyes shot up in a small realization "forgive me it was meant as complement my apologies." As I turn around we realize that my brothers have been waiting for us to head to the temple. We got on our rides and start making our way to the temple. Before I mounted my horse I turned to the Jedi master and asked "hey whats is your name by the way."

He turned and grinned "My name is Sarrsk and yours?

I shot him a grin as well and said "Achilles, Achilles Blade"

As we rode out he noticed we were also on our way to the temple. However he didn't question us, I have a hunch he will ask when we get there. I look around and saw the twins still in awe about being somewhere new. I turn my attention back and notice we are already at the temple. When I got off I was quickly greeted by Maris, who appears a bit irritated.

"Welcome back Master Blade and to you to Jedi Master Sarrsk."

Sarrsk turned to me and asked "you are a master here?"

I responded with a small grin "well I'm a knight here but I sometimes doubt the council's decision on making me a knight so early on wouldn't anyone here would." As I said that my happy-go-lucky self just faded to bring out the true future-king in me about others choices about me in their choice. I looked down and turned to my brothers and I could see in their eyes the same look I see in every warrior I fought along side with before. 'Thanks guys for your support.' I turned back to Sarrsk and said with pride "but I don't care a bit as long I can do my part to fight who am I to question those in need of help."

Everyone grinned and patted me on the back I turned my attention to Chiron and tilt my head signaling him for a sparing match. We walk in and saw some others with questioning looks. I ignored them knowing the very question. When Maris, Zethos, Agamemnon, Chiron, Kihari, Nessa and I made it to the sparing chamber thanks to Maris's knowledge of the temple. When we got there, there was only one sparing spot left since the rest is occupied. Chiron and I assembled to the center of the sparing ring.

I looked around and I see younglings training, padawans practicing some moves of their own. The sparing chamber is large room made of a different marble, on the floor are glowing rings to separate each sparing section, the room is lightly dimmed so each person can see who is in where. Chiron and I took the last one which lay on the center.

We readied our newly gained weapons. I readied my scimitar and tanto. Chiron readied his rapier and light claws. We were oblivious to the fact everyone stopped to watch us. We noticed the small section became a large one covering nearly the entire room. We circled at each other trying to anticipate the other guessing each other's move. We waited for moments until Chiron began his assault. I stabbed and slash leaving very little interval between each. He have truly honed his skills to fight. I had little time to block with the tanto and try to strike with the large sword saber I carry but no avail. I jumped into the air to release myself from his range. As soon I was in air I started to shoot crossbow bolts at him causing him to back-step his way of shooting range. He brought out his gun and start open firing at me. Every time we shoot our shot projectiles meet and destroy each other. We threw our projectile guns to the side and readied more swords. I readied a katana and chain dagger while Chiron readied his spectrum saber. Some people snickered and chuckled at the color of his saber. He ignored them to continue our fight. We swung at each other allowing half-second interval between each other's swing and slash. When we decided to use our heavy weapons. I wield my scythe and ax and Chiron with his mourning star and shield. I flitted towards him and slam my weapons down at him. He raised his shield before I attacked. I was pushed back by his shield and dodge his spiked ball. He kept swinging it not allowing me to get close. When he decided to side swing to hit me, I took my chance and break the chain holding the ball. The ball however was barreling towards the people who were watching and hit the wall. We were extremely by the togruta Jedi Master.

(Shaak Ti's POV)

I was walking with my padawan Andrew Cage explaining to him the importance of utilizing his speed as a valuable asset for a skirmish against a sith lord. When we entered the training hall some kind of metal ball hit and embedded itself on the wall. I turned to see two young men fighting. I walked over to ask for an explanation.

(Achilles POV)

"Look we can explain everything just not the whole fight." I gave a nervous look to Chiron and the rest. 'Oh, by the gods I'm gonna need some help.'


	7. Chapter 7 An old army joins in the fight

Chapter 7: full on family reunion

A/N:Hey people this will take place during chapter 5 in a completely different place and point of view

Achilles: I wonder who is it this time

Me: your brother

Achilles: Which one

Me: act and find out, now everyone do the disclaimer

Achilles, Chiron, the twins, and every other Oc: GBB does not own star wars only his oc's their abilities and other stuff, other OCs such as Kihari, Vanessa, Saarrsk, Nathor, Andy, and some more others belong to their owners and don't ask who

Me: NOW enjoy

(Partlecuse's point of view)

Five. Five ships ready to set sail to the region known as the galaxy. My little brother had many men building these ships months back. For many new moons I worry myself of Achilles's safety and health. It had also been months since the short lived civil war, Now armies have gathered from all over Rohann and under. I looked over to see more young men and knights willing to fight for our future king. I walked over to my personal room to adjust my armor.

When I entered my room it is exactly like my room in the castle. The training posts stood used with arrows and slash marks, the bed lay crumpled and unclean from my previous sleep on it and my desk where I plan my strategies and maneuvers. The only difference is that the room is made of steel and the window is very much smaller than my regular window I use.

I stood in front of my mirror to see myself. I stood as tall as my brother but in my General form. I stand on my Metal plated feet internally lined with chain mail socks that runs from my ankles to my thighs. On my legs I wear curved Rohanian iron leg plates. I look more above knowing my entire lower half is guarded by my armor. I smooth out my steel chain mail shirt before placing my iron plates on it. On my plates are the decorations of blood and weapon scabbards I earned on the battle field. On the armored arm guards are the new type shields my little brother made and mass produced making his weapons the new standard equipments of the armies of Rohann. Laying on my entire body is steel chain mail and iron plates. I turned to my helmet to place upon my head. My helmet is not a regular knights helm where the face guard varies and a small plume on the top but it is the head of a manticore. The manticore is a legendary beast that have a body of a lion, tail of a scorpion wings of an eagle and the strength of thirty men. The part that makes it such is that the poison can kill even a god. It was luck that I was able to slay the last of its kind.

"Sir all preparations are finished by your word we will set out to help our prince."

I looked over to see my sword boy and told him "Danial have everything ready for me to command; I want all channels open to the **Iota **and** Theta; **I want the ** Bloodbath ** and **Hunter's Bow **ready to cover flanks and launch when I have everyone check in with me." My sword boy left to convey the message to all crews as I prep the last of my helmet to be worn. 'Damn there is still some acidic blood inside of it.'

As I walk to the bridge I still wonder how is everyone is doing. Leonidas in his lab, the twins were sent out to deliver new weapons to Achilles, Arkantos in a different galaxy serving as a butler because he was saved from starvation, Odysseus as the champion of the blood sport arena, Ajax in another dimension helping fairies and Chiron. The gods only know what trouble he wrought upon the rest of the galaxy.

I pushed that thought out to better present myself in front of my crew. "Alright people let's do final check ins."

"Iota, ready."

"Theta, ready."

"Bloodbath, ready."

"Hunter's Bow, Ready."

I stand up and turn to my second in command. "How many foot men, knights, and archers we have Brigadier Major Klen'thic?"

He spoke in his native dwarf voice with a hint of elvish nobility in it. "We have with us over thirty five thousand strong on foot, eighty thousand knights and horsemen, and twenty thousand archers give or take a few more late comers from the forests."

I walk back to my abnormally large chair which is meant for a fleet leader, and sat upon it and ordered "we have no time for late comers, we need to go and bring assistance to Prince Achilles; now this is the **Sword of Hades **checking in and leading; all hands launch!"

With that all ships started to float and fly through the hyper-portal. We were traveling the time interval between us and the galaxy. It's a good thing we can enter Rohann and out without having our enemies seeing us. It felt like hours passed in Rohann but it was mere nanoseconds in the galaxy. When we got there the sensors inform us that we are near Kamino. We looked an awe at the multicolored planet in front of us. It was very short lived.

A small fleet of Republic warships arrived and started open firing at us. It's a good thing their weapons are useless to penetrate Rohannian steel. Then they sent fighters and transports in hopes for defeating us from the inside. I ordered all my men to stand down and hand me my staff of peace. I told Klen'thic to open the hanger bay doors. To my knowledge they are probably anticipate a counter and entered the hanger doors. I waved my hand letting them land in my ship. When they did a large troop of soldiers with guns sprang out and fixed the guns at me, but I did not flinch nor raised a hand at them. Then two women hopped out of one of the transports and introduce themselves.

The older one whom I believe is a twi'lek and spoke "my name is Aayla Secura, this is my padawan Melonie Fletcher and clone commander assigned to me Commander Bly."

The younger but human of the two spoke up "everyone calls me Mel."

I smiled and extended my hand. "My name is Partlecuse Blade I, brother to Prince Achilles Blade I, General of the system of Rohann and rider of the burning pits."

They looked at me to see if I am a liar but Mel was eager to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you General Blade."

I laughed a bit and said "please call me by my first name."

Mel laughed a bit as well and said "as long you can use my first name in your thoughts."

Aayla then asked me after Mel and I finished our shared laugh "so what brings you out this far?"

I gave a stern look and said "I'm here to give aid to my brother who left home for his quest in order to claim the throne when he is old enough."

Bly then asked me "if you're some kind of general, how come you're sixteen?"

I gave Bly a stern look as well and said "in my years I'm sixteen but in universal years I'm over five thousand years old."

They gasped on how old I am they must think I'm older than they are. One of the troopers asked "if that's the case what is the planetary rotation of this 'Rohann'?"

I looked to that trooper and said "a month here is a year over in Rohann." They were even more mystified by my answers. I needed to break the tension. "come let us take refuge to my mess hall for food and drink." I was glad they took my offer for food. As I walk them to the mess hall I noticed that the Jedi and commander specking into their wrist comlink telling the ships to stand down. When we entered the mess hall they were in awe on the large bounty of food laid out in front of them. The mess hall was painted to look like there are two stories of stone around them, hanging from the ceiling are candle chandeliers, and the table is made of wood and iron that is fifty feet long and five feet wide nearly reaching one end of the room to the other. I motioned all of them to take a seat and have some fun. I took my seat on the large chair at one of the ends of the large table. Some of the soldiers feel suspicious about my actions and my hospitality. I clapped my hands for the ship's servants to bring wine and juiced fruits. I took a large swig of mine as others cheered and drank. Then I noticed Mel taking small sips and try to taste the wine she's having.

"Hey Partlecuse, what sort of drink is this?"

"Um, you're drinking wine."

She spat out the contents that still swam in her mouth back into her cup. Everyone laughed but her master who looked at me in disappointment. "You served wine to everyone?"

"No, I didn't." I looked around and most of the men are very curious about their drinks. "The servants with the sword emblem on their chest are alcohol and the servants with the cross arrows are non-alcoholics." After I said that the men began exchanging their cups for the ones with the ones for wine. I can't help but stare at Melonie. I fall deeply into those eyes of hers. Before a moment too soon I snapped myself back into reality. I turned to Aayla and asked "so are you not going to ask how I got here?"

Aayla quickly gave me an answer "oh, yes please do tell me."

"Well my little brother is such a genius that he was able to design the ships I own in order to assist Achilles during his travel."

Mel decided to join the conversation and said "funny we heard that there is a new Jedi named Achilles Blade who knew Master Yoda and went through a trial and become a Jedi knight, if you ask me that is a bunch of bull."

Aayla scowls to her padawan but was not able to do so when I stood up and said "Achilles and Yoda, where are they?" I couldn't contain my joy. I am able to see my brother and meet a great man like Yoda.

Mel who shares my enthusiasm and said "if we go to Coruscant we can wait for them at the temple."

Then Aayla turned to us both and said "we can't." My joy is now at a very low level. "We have to protect this system, we can't just up and leave the whole planet undefended."

Then at that moment I had an idea. "Why not have your padawan show my fleet and I to Coruscant and to the temple under her supervision." I smirked a bit and continued "I will leave the majority of my fleet here to assist you as your padawan and I take this ship to Coruscant."

Aayla thought it over until she said "alright, but if you cause trouble then I'll hunt you myself clear."

I looked at her in some what form of fear. "Clearer than a crystal." I lead Aayla and her clones back to her ships and wave good bye to them. Melonie and I walked to my bridge and she took a seat on my chair. I didn't mind much. "Attention, all hands our destination is Coruscant and only this ship the rest make a defensive perimeter around Kamino." After I said that the ship started to point to the general direction of Coruscant and before we knew it we are on our way. I have an hour or two til we get there. I decided to spend the time to get to know Mel. I walked up to Mel but before I could ask a question my sword boy ran in.

"Sir we have a situation."

I looked over to him and he is frightened. "What is it Danial?"

"A nemon lion in the hold, it already killed four foot men."

I looked surprised and asked "the lion did its fur glow golden?"

"Yes sire."

It's only means one thing: a Hades nemon lion. "My sword bring it forth and meet me in the hold." Mel decided to follow with me to the hold to see what could cause such problem. When we entered the cargo bay, Danial is leaning against one of the boxes with a large gash across his face and chest. "Danial. sleep my friend you earned this leisure but not this death." I noticed my sword in his hands and picked it up. A small clatter got my attention and have me ready my light sword and so did Melonie. 'Man the color of her saber bring the color out of her eyes.'

Then a small furry cub jumped out and caused Melonie to scream. At first I thought in fear but she ran over to it and start petting the cub. "Aw, this lion is so cute, can we keep it?"

I lose myself to her eyes and I caved. "Fine but he is your responsibility."

When she parted from the cub it transformed in to it's true form. The lion cub became a full grown adult with sword sharp teeth, started glowing its gold mane and fur, and the height is equal to us both. It pounced at Melonie but instead of attacking and impaling it was …...licking her cheek.

She laughed at the affection she is receiving from the beast that have her pinned but allowing her to stand. "I think I'll call you Love." Then Love licked her cheek again in agreement. "Can we keep him indefinitely?"

I sighed and put away my sword and said "still he is yours but you have to clean his mess." I motioned to the dead bodies around the room. "I will assist seeing these are my men."

She ran and gave me a hug thanking me in the process, so did Love. "Well," She rolled up her sleeves and and removed her arm guards. "Let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8 Friends and Insane Moments

Chapter 8 Friends and insane moments

A/N :I decided to skip the Partlecuse bit cause of a bit of writers block so we turn back to Achilles

(Achilles POV)

I am in a state of panic. The normally calm Master Shaak Ti is now ready to painfully scold at Chiron and I until another familiar face walked in. It was Partlecuse. He walked in with a human girl and she is riding a …...Hades lion?

I was able to side step past Master Ti when she was not looking and ran to Partlecuse. "Oh, brotherly twin of mine it's so good to see you." We clacked our arm guards together and I turned my attention to the girl. "So, who is this and why is she on a Hades lion?"

Partlecuse smiled and said "this Melonie Fletcher and the lion is Love." He then helped Melonie off the lion motioned her to shake my hand. "She was able to control the lion and he became her pet and friend."

I shook her hand and said "well it's nice to meet someone who can ride such beast." I turn back to Chiron who just escaped Shaak Ti's blind scolding. "Anyone up for coffee?" Everyone nodded and we all quietly left the room leaving cardboard cut outs of ourselves.

Partlecuse decided to help Melonie and Love by using his wings while Chiron, the twins and I decided to use our horses, Kihari decided to take a speeder and bring Andrew along with us. As I prep I noticed Partlecuse painfully belted down to Melonie's lion, Kihari and the girls mount the speeder with Andrew sitting in the back. Soon before I knew it we are on our way. We bickered and argued on where to have coffee until we decided Dex's Diner...again. When we got there the twin, Chiron and I tied our mech-horses to the speeder. We decided to have our snack on the outside part of the Diner. When we walked up I see Partlecuse still taped to Love's back. We all laughed and chuckled while Partlecuse thrash around demanding to get him off the lion.

After we got Partlecuse off one of the robotic waiters rolled by and lead us to an outside table. We sat in the large semi-circle that was able to accommodate us all. From my left going down is Maris, Partlecuse, Melonie, Love, Agamemnon, Zethos, Kihari, Vanessa, Andrew and Chiron. I sighed that the Hades cub known as Love turned to a cute little baby kitten. We turned our attention to the basilisk known as Dex decided to take our orders.

"Well, well, well ain't it my favorite bunch and with some new faces" Dex said happily. "You gotta introduce me to those four new faces later ok?"

I spoke up with joy "sure Dex when your not busy in the kitchen, anyways we are just here for small eats and coffee."

After Dex finished our orders we talked for a bit. Chiron and Partlecuse catch up with each other, the twins were just petting Love on his head and ears, Andy talked to the girls about how some people are what they are, and as for me and Maris, we talked about on how I will teach her.

Then something went down the drain when Andy said "I think a couple of these 'reaper' guys are just full of themselves."

Partlecuse stood up and was about to draw his sword "do you dare insult my family and species?"

It's a good thing I keep my twin on a short leash. "Partlecuse, calm."

"How can I be calm, this knave insulted our name and kind!" Partlecuse continued to be ready to draw weapons.

Andrew looked around the only people he is completely scared of is Partlecuse, Chiron and the twins. He raised his hands and said "sorry, I didn't mean to bad mouth you guys, I thought you are just full of it."

I motioned my hand to let my brothers know to stand down. I quickly turn my attention to Andrew "you are forgiven but, be warned there are many who think with pride and not honor." When I said that all of my brothers looked down in complete self disappointment. "but a reapers pride is not with his words but by the size of his actions and self discipline." As I said that it brought their spirits back up.

Chiron gave a proud glance and said "you know Achilles, you give the best speeches."

We all laughed and that's when Dex with a couple of serving droids arrived with our food. Typically Partlecuse, Chiron and the twin got large heaps of cooked meat, Love got some tasty Naboo import fish, the girls got salads but Kihari and I got cakes.

Partlecuse saw my meal and said "that's just like you to get sweets." I threw one of my short bolts for my crossbow, at him in response but he caught it. "But who am I to question my future king."

Everyone turned their head to me and Kihari asked "you're a prince?"

I sighed in both I'm gonna tell everyone in this table and in frustration that Partlecuse couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Yes I'm a prince, my home is Rohann."

Everyone gasped and some gaped at the fact their friend is a prince. I face palmed myself that this is their predicted reaction. I spent an hour explaining why and what I am here for. When I was just about to explain the whole 'find a Jedi name Maris and marry her' reason a large pod arrived and crushed a living complex. It's height was equal to the Jedi Temple and was wide enough to crush that building whole.

I heard Kihari gasp and said "those poor people."

I flew close to the pod with my two little brothers to investigate it. When we got close the pod hissed and opened. When it was barely opened a large metal hand came out and clipped my wing hitting my in the process.

(Partlecuse's POV)

I watched in horror as Achilles was taken out of the fight so soon. I readied my battle mace as the large metal being stepped out. 'By the gods, it's Talos.' I flew with the other were waiting with their weapons. "Looks like Talos have escaped Erebus and decided to attack our brother and prince, now lets toss." "the deciding drachma will tell if should we kill him or send him to jail." I flipped the coin but before it dropped we began our attack.

I took out Apocalypse, my scythe. I looked over to Agamemnon and Zethos, and saw that they brought out Despair and Hope, their spears. The difference between the black blood and white blood reapers is that the virtues is white and black is the sin and horror, the black is wield on the left and white is held on the right. When the bronze giant took notice of use we took that opportunity to cut him down a size. I took the arms, the twin knights took the legs and Chiron take on to incapacitate to rest of the body.

I swung hard and was able to take off Talos's arm clean off but, the wound where I slashed at began to regrow. 'What in the name of the flaming Gjallarhorn is going on.' "Forget letting him live slay him." I flew above his head and yelled "Yishtole Grival!" Then a blinding black beam wave washed over the bronze giant leaving no evidence. We all began to rush to Achilles's side. 'Oh, this is bad.'

(Achilles POV)

I fell in a deep trance after Talos struck me. I felt soft hands touch my body, screams fill the air around me, and tears fall on my face. As I feel these things it only felt like seconds abut really took hours. During that time I was in a heated engagement with another presence in my mind. It was the Darkness.

He spoke in a windy like voice but dark as if all of Erebus is within him. "Hello young prince welcome to your and my domain."

"Your Domain, ha, I pity but laugh at you."

"Tsk, tsk." He waved his finger at me at me and slowly approached me. "The reason Talos is here is because I called him here." I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. "He was the push I need to invade your sanity." He ran at me but was stopped when I woke up.

I woke up and sat up. I assessed the current situation. 'I wake up, sat up, and …...kissed Maris?' It took me a few seconds to realize this and edged myself back from Maris's face. I ran my hand across my mouth and realize I kissed Maris on the lips. "By the gods, I'm sorry if I...kissed you." I said the last part trying to make it sound not very awkward.

She turned around trying to hide her blush by putting up her tough girl look. "Well...fine I'll that slide for now." She turned back to me putting a finger on my chest and said "if that happens to me again I will promise nothing if you brought hell on yourself."

We both stayed in the room we are in the both of us still red-er than a supernova. We exchanged some glances but just to look back in our own direction. I sat up placing my hand across my chest to find a scar on it. I got off my bed to go to the bathroom to find out we are in Chiron's ship in my apartment. I sighed in some relief that I was able to heal in such short time and that I would be lost some where in the medical wing of the temple. I walked over to the bathroom and notice Maris is on the couch sipping some tea.

I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder and said "I really didn't mean to do that and I sort of guessed you cared for me as a friend and your master to be next to me as I was out cold."

She turned around still trying to hid her blush and said "well apology accepted but still don't try that crap with me, okay?"

"Maris I was just wondering if you have anything tomorrow?" I scratch my head trying to not make sound creepy nor make the situation feel worse. "I was hoping we could hang just the two of us."

She sighed and said "seven in the evening sharp don't attempt to be late."

"Cool." I celebrated in my mind 'yes, yes ,yes an new step to her from an awkward one.' I walked to the bathroom and something caught my immediate attention. My right eye is black and blending with my pupil. 'What in the name of Lord Hades is going on with me.'


	9. Chapter 9 Dreams or reality

Chapter 9 Dreams or reality

A/N: this how the real grit of the story starts (only in the beginning) and Warning: violence and some special suggested themes AKA rated M chapter (only in the end of the chapter). This chapter takes place the same night. There are heavy Sly Cooper references and don't own them. I don't own Star Wars or anything else that is not mine.

(Unknown POV, 11:56 P.M., District 1310)

I stride through the darkness pursuing my target. I found my target after wasting an hour or two. The target is a trade federation political leader. The target is walking with his personal entourage of battle droids. I found a small gap in the center of the group. I jump down and hit the ground with the bottom of my cane. The cane of mine is a steel cane and at the top is a silver S for my own name and job use. As soon the cane made contact to the ground a cloud of smoke appears covering the whole area blinding the guards and target. I pulled out a small silent blaster pistol and shot the droids. As soon the smoke clears I struck the political leader at the neck with my cane severing his head from the rest of his body. I found a small address in his pocket. I left my calling card on the scene. My calling card is an invisible sword but very noticeable by the long shadow it casts. I sprinted to the address to find out what make it so special to this trade fed scum. When I arrived to the location I was surprised. It's a large separatist compound. It's heavily guarded by commando droids and snipers.

'Time for some fun.' I leaped from one roof to a small power rail that is connected to the compound. I decided to take pictures of the place. I mainly took pictures of the front of the compound and the courtyard. 'Now time for data stealing.' I was able to get inside of the building and deactivate the alarms. I found myself the main frame of the whole compound. 'This will take only a few minutes.' As soon I finished the data download I set off a silent alarm that causes some droids to head to the server room. 'Damn I got to get out of here.'

I found a small air vent on the ceiling and climbed in and crawled to the nearest vent exit. I was able to leave the compound but not without leaving my calling card to show that I was here. I disappeared soon after.

(Achilles POV, the morning, District 1310)

I walk around the body of the Neimoidian who had his head cut off but, the one thing throwing me off was the smoking heaps of destroyed battle droids. Maris and I were sent here to investigate the area. I brought along with me to help keep the media and unwanted attention off the area, a battalion of cavaliers. I carefully search the area but end up a fruitless search. I leaned on something that felt like it wasn't supposed to be there. I took up a small flashlight and pointed it at the strange item. It did not appear there but it casted a long shadow revealing a sword. I tried to feel for the hilt and handle until I got it.

"Hey Maris we got something" I yelled out keeping the flashlight at it.

Maris turned and responded "What is it master?"

I carried the sword over to her and flashed the light over it showing its shadow. I said with a bit of curiosity in my voice "I think it's a clue of who it is."

"But what if it's the item to kill this man" she queried.

I replied "no, the cut was to rough but a clean slice, a sword will slice with very little effort."

She again asked "well what do we do with this?"

I sighed and said "until we get further information our killer will be called Shadow Sword."

She raised an eyebrow and said "it's because of the clue isn't it?"

I smiled and said "your guess is as good as mine."

We then exited the area and left the clean-up to the local police. We took the speeder Maris drove us to get here. We then reconvened inside the temple to give our report to the council. I gave a very brief report since there was not much to work with. After half an hour Maris and I left to our part-time at the medical bay. We were greeted by our boss Rey. Maris and I thought about not using the time stopper this time so we can really get some work done and not cut time corners. We got started on taking inventory when I notice a small data pad chip on a box of bacta. I hid it away in my pocket and continued on taking inventory. As soon we finished putting our current inventory reports in, we were let out early.

As I walk and Maris followed me. She asked "why are we heading to the council room?"

I stopped to reply "I did a quick analysis of this data chip and found out about the victim's identity."

"So, who was the victim?"

"A Trade Federation banker named Lef Theeben."

"And there is more to the chip?"

"A small Separatist military compound on district level 1310."

As soon Maris and I finished our conversation Master Windu came by. I explained to him the whole situation and the data chip. We were later dismissed after handing the chip over. Maris and I thought about what we should do for the rest of the afternoon. We decided to train about some special moves that could help Maris with her balance and hand-eye coordination. When we walked over to the training hall it was barren and empty. The first move I decided to teach Maris is my _**wrath of the winds techniques**_.

I pulled out one of my light daggers and handed it over to Maris and said "I'm going to teach you a defense move called _Mirror Typhoon_."

"Why is it called that" she asked as she grabbed the dagger.

"I call it that because it can turn even the heaviest of long range barrages into nothing but a piece of dust and fire it back at them ten-fold."

She whistled and said "must be a difficult move to master to give to me."

I chuckled and said "no, it's quite simple but just in case I'll stop time so we can master some of my move for you to learn." I raised my hand so she can grab hold to not be stopped with time. Then I active the watch and time instantly stopped. "Alright let's begin." She ignited both her light tonfa and dagger. "The first stance of the _Mirror Typhoon_ is your body is straight and your torso is turned slightly." She complied but a little off on the stance. "Here let me help." I grabbed her legs and closed them together, then moved to her hips and turn them a little slightly to the right, finally reached her arms and set them ready to create the typhoon. The down side we were both blushing while I touch her and I try to hide my blush in doing so. "Now quickly spin in the direction of the way you're turned to create the typhoon."

As she spun she also jumped and creates not the typhoon but the _Mirror Arc Typhoon_. She finished and said "how was that."

I looked at her and said "I was not pleased but extremely astonished by what you did."

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"No but instead of a step you took a leap forward into advance moves not even I could perfect" I said ready to just about to kiss her on the cheek but I value my life and ass.

She gaped at my comment and said "seriously, wow but how will this could possibly help in our fights?"

I walked over and said "this type of technique will save an entire army from being killed to bits." I walked away from her and ready my bow. "Now time to see you can utilize that move in a singular combat situation." I fired multiple arrows at her and she quickly uses the typhoon arc to dodge my shots. "The _Mirror Arc Typhoon _absorbs attacks and reflects them back at the attacker." I fired more bolts at her and she used the regular typhoon to suck in my arrows and shot them back at me but in a higher velocity. I was able to my shield to stop the heavy impacts but one got past and hit me on my shoulder.

When she stopped she ran to my side and said "are you ok?"

I tore off the cloth where I was struck and said "I'm going to be okay I guess." I clenched my injury as I stand up from my crouched position. "That was excellent and you are a natural at the typhoon technique but we should return to time." After that Maris grabbed my arm and I resumed time. I look on my watch and it was shy of five pm. "I'm going to go get ready."

Maris looked at me and asked "why, do we have a mission?"

"No, we have a 'personal time' outing and seven remember."

She gasped and said "oh, that's right but, what about your wound?"

I gave a large grin and said "I heal fast, see." I showed her my arrow wound and it already closed in a rapid rate.

"By the force, that is amazing."

"It's nothing much, just a natural passive skill."

"I wish we could possess that ability so we can have more Jedi fighting out there."

"True, but that skill taught to Jedi is perceived as a dark skill."

"I know, but I just wish."

As soon she said that a group of younglings walked in with Master Yoda and I walked over to greet him. "Day to you Master Yoda, how are things?"

Yoda looked up and gladly reply in his own way. "To you Achilles, good everything is."

"Glad to hear and I was just about to leave with my padawan."

We gave our quick farewells and started to walk to our apartment on the **Sword of the Heavens. **When we got there we flipped a coin to see who get to use the bathroom first but the coin fell through a vent on the floor.

We looked at each other for a few seconds until Maris said "now how do we know who use the refresher first."

I blushed at a small idea that sounds great but actually a very bad one. "Well, we….could…wash….together?" I said trying my very best not making the situation not as awkward but a bit too late.

Maris blushed a little at the idea but then submitted to the suggestion and said "fine, but get any ideas if you value your asset if you know what I mean."

I nodded and before either of us knew it we were getting ready to take a shower, together. As we are soaking in the warm water I notice how elegant Maris is even with her normal outfit. I turned away before she could catch my gaze. I turn back to my direction washing my wings. As I wash my wings I notice a bottle of soap on a small shelf built into the refresher. I grabbed it and it says 'wing wash', so I applied some on my wings and it smells like apple wine. I was taken into the small but stopped when Maris tapped me on the shoulder where my fresh wound is.

I turn a bit when she asked "what is that smell it smells like alcohol?"

I replied keeping to my current position "it's a bottle called 'wing wash' and it's soothing to my wing."

She raised an eyebrow when she asked "why is that?"

"The most sensitive area of any Reaper is their wings."

She gaped a bit until she rubbed my wing a little. I yelped a bit. "Wow, no kidding" she teased. After she finished laughing she saw what I meant by 'sensitive. "Oh, I didn't know that is what you meant" she said trying to hide her blush.

I turn to her trying to suppress my current active part of my body and said "It's okay Maris, don't we all deserve to be curious."

She nodded and said "well let's finish up here so we can hang out tonight."

As soon she said that we offered each other to scrub the other's back. She groaned a bit when she felt my hands softly scrub her back. I nearly let the indulgence of her intoxicating scent allowed me to have intimacy with her but I was very resilient. I did the very same when she tried her best to avoid my wings. My musky scent enters her nose and I could feel her breath heavily on my neck. Even though we are both very strong she was the only one who fell to her indulgence. She turned me around and uses the force to pin me against the wall.

I stared at her as she got closer and I finally said "Maris, what in Tartarus are you doing?"

As she got close face to face she done the one thing I did not expect from her. She actually and voluntarily kissed me. She let go of me so I can caress her back and hold her close. I was able to make her tongue beg to gain entrance to the insides of my lips. When I left her to beg a bit I finally let her in. She explored every crevice of my mouth until she got into a locked battle against my tongue. We went at it for the longest amount of time until I won. I explored her mouth and let her hands slip from my shoulder to explore my well-toned and god-like body until she reached to the area where I tried so hard to hide. She grabbed hold of my shaft and rubbed it down.

After she did that I snapped back into reality and realize this is happening. I gasped and was able to lightly push Maris off and said "what are we doing?" After that I splash some water on Maris to snap her back into reality and thankfully it did.

She rubbed the water off her eyes and said "what happened?"

I helped her up and said "we nearly had sex here in the bathtub!"

She cupped her face into her hands and said "my god did we?"

I sighed but place a comforting hand on her "no, but it's a good thing I got you off before we did?"

She looked up and said "yeah, I guess so."

"Now let's finish up so we can go."

As soon she nodded in agreement we rinse off the soap that we still have on our bodies and stepped out of the tub. I handed Maris a towel while using my wings to dry myself off. I then wrap myself in a towel and we walked to our bedroom. When we got there I grabbed my recreational clothing and walk to the living room to get dressed. As soon I got the last of my rec-cloths on I see Maris walk out of the bedroom. She wore the same type pants but she wore a long sleeve sweater and regular shoes instead of her normal hiking boots. I gaped a little but snapped back into reality.

I said "you look nice and beautiful."

She laughed and said "you're not bad yourself."

We walked out to the dock and pondered about where to spend our time together. After a while we decided to go to see a movie. I offered her a ride with me and she agreed to that. I lifted Maris bridal style and she wrapped her arms around my neck, after we got situated I start flying us to the nearest theater.

As we fly I couldn't help but this only thought. 'In no time this war will end and we can be truly together.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 an unknown enigma

A/N: It will be short because it's all lovey-dovey.

(Downtown surface, Coruscant, 7pm, Maris POV)

When we got to the theater, there were only a few movies showing tonight. I wanted to see a horror movie but feel like watching a romantic film. Achilles was nice to buy the tickets and some fruit drinks. When we got to the theater doors I felt my shoulder tapped. I turn around to get a hug from an extremely familiar face.

I was nearly tackled by Kihari and she said "didn't expect to see you here."

Achilles replied for me while he was helping the both of us from the floor, "We here to see a movie." Then he pulled out the tickets and read out the name 'The long West Man meet Love from the Far East.'

Kihari gaped when she heard the name of the movie we're watching. "By the force, I'm here with everyone else to watch the new Tatooine movie; Ashoka, Barriss, and Chiron's lieutenant Nathor also tagged along."

Achilles chuckled a bit and said "Didn't expect Valore to be that social."

Kihari and I looked at him and we said in unison "why is that?" We looked back at each other and laughed a bit.

Achilles chuckled again and said "well, when I first met him he never bothered to be social to me or Obi-wan but then again can't judge someone by looks."

We all gathered in the center of the hall. I was surprised to see everyone here. I see Nathor flirting with Ahsoka, Barriss taking excitedly with Chiron, Melonie holding Love while he's being petted by Vanessa and the twins, and Partlecuse receiving apologies from Andy. Kihari, Achilles and I laughed at Andy a bit before we broke the silence from everyone else.

Kihari said while distributing the tickets "alright tickets to the new horror for Barriss and Chiron, Partlecuse and Mel your tickets for that new animated picture of animals, Nathor and Ahsoka your stubs for the action movie, and everyone else for the Tatooine film."

I laughed and said "that was a bit of a mouthful."

Then a power surge appeared in the middle of the building and shot lightning everywhere. We ducked and ran to cover. Most of us forgot our light sabers and staffs, but Chiron pulled out a small blaster along wit vibro-knife. He got himself to a fighting stance but one of the lighting bolts shot him and propelling him to a wall. Then out of nowhere a tall figure was launched from the portal shaped surge and then the portal disapeared along with the lightning. The figure appeared to be a zabrak but more masculine. He stood a foot higher than Achilles, he have yellow skin, a couple of his horns are broken, he have diamond shaped patterns going from his eyes to his chin and forehead, and I sence the force coursing through him. I looked over to everyone and most of them appears to be ready to fight this guy but Kihari she looks like she is in a trance.

(Kihari POV)

'Oh. MY. GOD.' I walked up to the stranger and tapped his shoulder.

He noticed me and asked "who are you, where am I?"

I answered "my Name is Kihari Sephorah and your in a movie theater on Coruscant."

I turnned around when I heard Achilles yelled out "Kihari, be careful."

I turn my eyes back to the stranger and asked "so what's your name?"

"My name is Savage Opress and..."He then pondered and finally said "it seems I forgot my profession."

I looked over to his belt and notice a saber staff. I said to him exitedly "you must be a jedi then."

He then raised his head and nodded. "Then I am a jedi."

I smirked and thought over what can I do to help him. "I have an idea, let's take you to the temple so the masters there can help you and your memory."

"That spounds like an excelent plan."

We were just about to leave when Achilles yelled out "wait, take the twins with you, I still don't trust this guy, he's giving off some bad vibes that sent a cold shiver down my neck."

I looked at him questionly a bit and replied to Achilles's statement "fine, but you owe me just for sending your little brothers to escourt us."

Savage without warning said "it's highly understandable."

As soon he said that I ripped up my ticket as well as the twins and we are on our way to the jedi temple.

(Zethos POV)

'I don't understand Achilles for his rash decision but I must follow them.' "Brother do we walk or fly?"

Agamnemnon turned to me and said "we fly of course."

"Right then, Kihari you don't mind sitting with Savage in a speeder while my twin and I fly next to it?"

She looked at Savage and said "sure I don't mind at all."

"Alrightin then." As soon that was said Kihari drove off in a two person speeder with Savage in the passanger seat. 'Big brother owe us big time I really wanted to see that movie.'

(Savage POV)

'By the force, this woman is beautiful and so radiant.' I turn back to my side before she could catch me looking at her. I unknowingly find my hand on hers on the single arm rest. I tried to retract my hand just to find it stopped by her hand. She wrap her fingers around mine and I feel so at ease. 'Is this truly a new beginning for me or just another chapter to my wretched life, who cares I think I may be in love, I don't know how but just am.' I the notice Kihari tell the twins to wait for us at the temple and drove to a random empty roof to park. "Why are we here?"

She turn to me with her glowing eyes and asked "do you believe love at first sight?"

"Yes." I leaned over to her and have been gifted with a kiss for me to return it with my own. 'This is a new beginning.'


	11. Chapter 11: New story arc

Chapter 11

Story arc 2

A/N: I'm skipping this a few months, if you got a problem with it cry about it or review a complaint. NOW enjoy. First off I want to give thanks to Emerald H., Yosuga Kamino, XsoftballxIsxMyxLifeX, AVP5, KingOfStories01, an anonymous guy named awesome for their contributions of their original characters for my story, you guys are awesome and great: 3, and lastly no hate please because I worked hard on this. WARNING: Some extreme sexual activity in this chapter so if you don't want to read this part, skip it.

(Achilles POV)

"Startup vid-journal." I sat on my commander's chair of the **Scythe Of the Skies **and start up my vid-journal of the which I was able to rebuild. "Entry 159: It have been three months since me, my brothers, and Savage joined the Republic; Leonidas built ship factories to send more ships to aid the republic; Savage was made knight after a month under my guidance and he personally requested Kihari to be his padawan, it's obvious I could see that they make an effective team, it took me some time to trust him but I did; Sarrsk requested to borrow Chiron and his crew for battle support in case he needs it; Nathor was made captain because of me and he owns his own ship, Ahsoka started to secretly date Nathor last month and things are actually good for them, she later found out he is force sensitive so she started to secretly; Barriss and her master have been assigned to work with Chiron if they need his skills on the field, Chiron have been secretly dating Barriss a week earlier than Nathor and Ahsoka; Aayla and Melonie have been assigned to co-lead the blood fleet owned by Partlecuse, Melonie Fletcher have been training Love to be gentle but fierce, she started to date Partlecuse a week after Ahsoka, soon later we found out he is a bit sensitive but only enough to heal other's wounds; Andy he made knight last week and I assigned him **Flame Dagger**: a heavy support ship assigned to my fleet, and Vanessa stayed with Obi-Wan but one thing new I found out about her: she likes to explode droids; As for myself I'm still with Maris and during the movie we found out we have so much in common, after a week keeping it as friends we started dating but kept it secret to everyone but our small ring of friends and family, after a month Leonidas sent another fleet of Rohannian Galleons and frigates to assist me; This is Achilles Blade I signing off."

As soon I signed off I got a call from Leonidas. "Hello brother are you still of good health?"

"Why yes my little brother, but why do you call?"

"I would like to know again what happen with this Savage Opress."

"Alright then."

(Flashback three months ago)

"So he will be put to the test of decision to see if he will be eligible to join our ranks even with his history of a bloody warfare and the fact his brother is Maul" Obi-Wan said.

Every one of the masters gathered to discuss about Savage. Most of them have to gather via holo-communications. One of them is Sarrsk: a quickly made friend of mine. I also gathered because I was the only knight first aware of his existence when he arrived into the theater. I also called into the gather my twin who will be in charge of Savage's probation for the next month. In the center of the council room is a holo-image of Savage and a record of him associating with the Order of the Sith and a sith himself. On the floor I could plainly see the sword mark I left when I bowed to Yoda.

I spoke up "very well but from what I've seen, this natural born killer was more like a gentle giant when he was in the theater."

Ki-Adi said "then what source of that causes him to be that?"

"I think it was Kihari, I think she is his peacemaker."

Sarrsk said then either Partlecuse join Kenobi's fleet or Savage will be reassigned a different probation officer."

Partlecuse shot his head up and said "I don't mind joining my small fleet with another." I step forward and continued "however I myself may need a peacemaker myself to tolerate the task at hand and without said peacemaker there is a minor probability that I would slowly descend to a state of madness."

Master Plo said "who or what do you propose to be your said peacemaker?"

"I recommend Padawan Melonie Fletcher; she was the first one of your order to happily introduce herself as well as I."

"Very well then, but we must gain permission from her master" Master Ti said.

I stepped forward and asked "what should become of Savage if he fails the test?"

Yoda walked forward and said with grimace "then, to death he shall."

My eyes widen but accepted their decision for Savage.

(End of Flashback)

Leonidas scratch his cheek and said "I'll look up more information about this Savage Opress."

I nodded and end the call. I walked back to my personal quarters to ponder about the next mission. I walked into my living quarters and it's just like the one in Chiron's ship but brighter and a meter bigger. I walked over to the couch and scratch my half beard. When I pondered enough to get up I was stopped by a soft pair of hands on my shoulders. Later the hands slunk down to caress my chest. I then felt a soft breath of air brush against my neck. I turn to see the love of my life.

"Hey there Maris, miss me much" I teased.

She leaped forward to land on my lap and fixed herself until I'm holding her bridal style. She buried her head on my shoulder and said "very much my love." It was obvious something changed about her; instead of her normal pale white skin she is as tan as mine. She looked up and forces me to engage in a deep kiss. We locked tongues until I won again.

I spent my time exploring her mouth. I took my time slowly caressing every crevice in her mouth until I we have to gasp for air. As I heavily breath I said "that was amazing, I always wanted to do that for the longest amount of time."

She stretch wrapping her arms around my neck and asked "should we do it, I mean we have been dating for some time now so can we?"

I stood up letting her feet touch the floor so I could let go and say "sorry Maris not this time but maybe after we stop the separatist uprising on Ryloth."

"Fine" she said with a pout. She walked over to the plan table where I set up lots of small plastic and metal figures along with a holo-map to show the terrain of each battle field.

I walked over to hug Maris and wrap my arms around her waist and said "I know honey but until then we can still occupy each other with you-know-what."

"Achilles I love the way you make up the things we can do with each other."

We walked into our bed room for our little activity. We removed our clothes but I took a bit longer seeing I have armor on my chest, legs and arms. As soon I got the last piece off I walked over to Maris and engage her into a kiss. The kiss was short seeing we have a few hours left in hyper-space. I got on my back and moved Maris until her womanhood is directly over me. I lowered her down so I cane 'enjoy' her and please her with my tongue. As I insert my tongue inside I quickly became erect but I hardly notice at first. As I lap up her sweet love juices I felt my erect member being sucked on. I felt Maris's soft velvet tongue swirl on the head and eventually ran itself up and down my throbbing erection. I cringe every time Maris bob her head down on it but I gave her an equally rhythmic motion of my tongue. As I flick my lower lip on her hood I brought one of my hands up and insert a finger into her tighter hole. When I did that she double her efforts on her current action.

An hour passed and Maris exclaimed while rubbing my still throbbing erection "Achilles baby, I'm about to cum."

I took a split second to give her my reply "same here, let's cum together." As I said that she forced down her throat my throbbing member causing me to cum. At the same instance I force two more fingers in her butthole causing her to cum. She rolled off me and climbed up to meet me eye to eye. When she's at eye level she took the liberty to snuggle close to me. I held her close and said "that was what, 21 times we did that?"

We spent the rest of our time which was two hours. I took a shower in the second bathroom of Maris's and I's new apartment. I wash the smell of Maris's orgasm off my lips and mine off my member. As I wash the smell I replace it with the smell of limes. When I finished my shower, I heard the tub faucet run in the other bathroom. I assumed Maris is taking a nice long bath. I re-equip my armor. I walked around the holo-map to plan out a new strategy. I called in my fleet's ship commanders. Among them are Partlecuse, Chiron, Nathor, and Savage. Over the next hour we discuss each other's battle plan. Partlecuse will lead the main force to the front as Nathor will take care of any Separatist ships, Savage will lead his forces behind the lines to close in on them, Chiron provide artillery fire from the ridges while anticipating to be fighting a second front. I will lead my cavilers to attack the lightly defended Separatist fortress. We all nodded in agreement. We had some doubts seeing we only have two hundred thousand strong but only have five ships to use. We still agreed to our soon-to-be fates and made peace with our gods.

'I hope we all continue to live after this.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 alone time

A/N: NO hate comment on this please and it was idealized from Kihari's owner: Yosuga Kamino, I had the idea the instant she mentioned it, now for the length of this chappie it will be short but you-can-call-it sweet type of thing and no jokes about it, no references and no nothing completely inappropriate about it. it's hard enough with writers block so f-up and enjoy (sorry I haven't had my tea yet.)

(Normal POV)

On board while Achilles is doing his journal entry, Savage was snuggling with his love in their private quarters. Kihari buried her head into his shoulder and want to leave it that way forever. Savage wanted the same thing but they are Jedi and are in the middle of a galaxy wide war. So they only told Achilles, Chiron, Partlecuse, the twins, and Ahsoka to keep their relationship quiet, but was also told to keep quiet about theirs but the twins. The twins never even thought about pursuing love. As Savage was deep in thought Kihari moved herself upwards so she can feel his face against hers. When Savage felt her brush against his cheek he turned to give her a loving kiss. The kiss lasted a good while. As they kiss Kihari wanted him to explore every inch of her mouth. She uses the force to bring Savage's tongue to insert itself inside of her. She moaned as Savage explored everywhere, from the roof of her mouth to the underside of her tongue to the entrance of her throat. She was surprised as he was when she felt him reach that far. Savage moaned a bit when he try to see if he could touch the back of her throat but fail due to that he does not want to hurt her.

As they broke to kiss of some air Kihari spoke up panting between each word "best kiss ever."

Savage spoke barely panting "indeed, but I wish we can grow our love further."

Kihari had an Idea and said "well I have one thing in mind." She then walked over to the dresser in our personal room and pulled out a small package. She turns to Savage and asked "could we bring our relationship another level, if you want, I mean you know?" As she was saying that she was twisting her toes on the soft carpeted floor and blush a red not even a red zabrak could think was possible.

He walked over and held Kihari close to him and gently whispered "only if you want."

Kihari broke their hug and begun removing her clothes as well as Savage. As soon the both of them were naked Kihari walked over and began kissing savage. As savage was receiving the kiss he begun caressing every inch of Kihari's bare body. She was glad that he clipped his sharp claw or else he'd end up hurting her. As he caresses every inch slowly she moaned and causes the kiss to be deeper and deeper. As they kiss, Kihari began some physical exploration of her own. She started on his big broad shoulders and slowly moving down to his well toned muscled torso to his rough abs to his member. When she felt his member she was surprise about the length of his member, she had fantasies about it but not this long nor big. As Savage felt his member being felt he took the chance to tease her a bit by caressing her sensitive wings. As he slowly caresses them she broke the kiss and let out a prolonged moan. As she moan she felt her womanhood become wet. When they broke the kiss Savage notice his lower asset hard and long. Kihari brought out the small packet and opened it. When she reached in with her two fingers, it produced a condom. When she brought it out of the small package she walked over to Savage and wrap is long erection in the plastic jacket but only went in three quarters of the way. She motioned him to stand by the bed while she gets herself comfortable. When she got herself in a steady position to insert Savage's stone hard shaft inside of her, she slowly lowered herself down and successfully got the head in but even with that it is too much for the winged angel in front of Savage.

He leaned closer and kissed her. As they kiss Savage slowly insert the rest of his erection inside of Kihari. She screamed but instead moaned loudly that cause the kiss to separate. Savage leaned closer and whispered "I'll start slow, okay?" She nodded and moaned for every time she felt his erection slide in and out.

This went on for half an hour until Kihari yelled "I can't hold it anymore!"

"Same here."

Kihari leaned closer and said "let's cum together." As she finish that sentence she kissed her lover in hopes of muffling their orgasmic screams. She then felt the condom expand inside of her and fell it's hot liquid through the rubber substance. "That was amazing."

They then heard the alarm telling them they are near Ryloth. They quickly got dressed and ran to their dropships.

End chapter A/N: for anyone who will make a joke about this, you can go F your respective selves.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 heavy assault

A/N: sorry if the last chapter felt short and awkward I really want it out the way before the gritty things. Be sure to look out for the twin Blade mercs and they're from my cross over story. Be sure to read it.

(Partlecuse POV)

As soon I cut off the connection with **Flame Hatchet**, **Scythe of the Sky**, **Strong striker**,and **The Sword of the Heavens.** I walked to my personal armory to refit my caviler suit. I kept thinking about Mel and Love but mostly Mel. She is a romance forbidden to reveal but my brothers and my brother's former second in command broke those rules by dating their loves. As I think about her I continue to dread about the consequences if our love is known. I was interrupted when my fourth chair walked in. He stands a good six feet and two inches. He wore the respected high knight armor but he carries a foil to fight with.

"Sir we found a stowaway among our ranks" as he said that they brought in a familiar face into my quarters.

I gaped and said "Jedi Knight Cage, what in bloody knives are you doing here."

"Should we dispose of him sir?"

"No Frello, leave him here."

As they drop Andy to the ground my knights left the room. I walked over and shoulder walked Andrew to a chair so I can get him a drink. When I came back he regain conciseness. Over the next ten minutes he explained to me that he was assigned to the mission but his crew have been called down to handle the Migrant Merchants Guild and Black Sun. He thought it was a good idea to stowaway disguised as a crew member. I applaud to his quick thinking but advised him to ask first than stowaway in anyone's ship. As soon our little talk finished we arrived to the system of Ryloth. We ran down with our weapons and armor. Andy however only agreed for armored boots and not the set. We set off in transports that are somewhat smaller versions of the Republic cruisers. Each transport carried five hundred cavilers each. We start our descent to the planet for our assault.

(Savage POV)

I ran to my personal fighter but Kihari insisted we travel down with our men. I couldn't deny the eyes I fell in love with. I ran to a transport with my padawan and my new saber staff. My new saber staff is far different from my old one. Instead of it being a foot long cylinder it is a short staff that can separate into a tri-nuncucku but the beams bend accordingly to how I use it. I still can't believe Achilles gave it to me as a gift of trust. I prepared my speeder for my rear assault on the enemy. The speeder have a diver side, rear gunner side and a small magnetic platform for me to stand so I can deflect shot thrown at me and inspire the troops to fight.

Before I readied myself on the small circular platform I was stopped by Kihari. "Kihari, what seems to be the matter?"

Her only response was a kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes and it was good. During the kiss she used the force to open my mouth so she can explore my mouth. I seem to sometimes forget that she is devious like that. I broke away when the doors closed to start transporting us. We got to our positions as well as a clone trooper taking his place on the rear gun.

Kihari tapped me on the shoulder with her wing and said "that kiss is for good luck." She walked over and said "this one is for us." She again engage me in a kiss but played fair his time. We exchange our blows on each other as we spent the time in the transport together. When we felt the heavy turbulence we instantly broke the kiss to brace ourselves from the incoming flack and missiles.

The turbulence gotten even heavier. As we land Kihari and I were the first to leave the ship and our clone troopers follow suit. As we are the only ones that left, the small republic transport imploded along with a few troopers. I stood on my speeder deflecting shots being shot at me and my men. I gave a quick look over to Kihari who is at the other side of the men who is reorganizing themselves.

I yelled over "Lt. Vinthak, get your team behind the enemy and eliminate those heavy guns."

Vinthak is a muscular man. He is a human who've seen some heavy action due to the scars covering his face. He has a vertical wave tattoo on the side where the scars concentrate. He's six foot two plus the inch from his combat boots. He wears various heavy armor from all types of systems, some of them look like they're from either Duros or Trandosha. He carries with him a plasma cannon. On his armor is a spec forces insignia as well as some severed claws from his wild animal kills. He also has the red republic insignia, which mean he is a field medic also.

He looked to me and said "sir. I'll take frag and 'nades to flank the enemy."

"Damn it where is the main assault" I heard Kihari yell out while she deflects some shot pointed at her.

I responded while spinning my staff to reflect a lot of the shots being thrown at the speeder "our information must have been wrong."

As I said that the rest of the troops arrived with some walkers. The flank we were supposed to give turn to a huge battle. As we fought I start having thoughts about my spec ops soldiers deserting us and defecting to the separatist but that was quashed when I saw mortar salvos firing from a nearby ridge. The salvos were aimed at the separatists and their guns. We all looked over to see Vinthak and his team step out of the ridge shadow. Most of us were relived while some brood because they wanted to see some action. We cheered but were short lived when the second wave of up-risers arrived. They fired rockets at Vinthak but as spec forces soldiers go, he is the best. When they finished he fired back while the rest of the troopers they charged at the enemy and suppressed them down. They effortlessly push through the droid ranks and took a lot of ground closing the distance.

I yelled to my men "push enemy back to Chiron's forces!"

As we push them I saw a small tornado. The tornado was the width of a person of my stature but one thing threw my thoughts off on what the tornado was doing. The tornado was in a horizontal position and attacked the enemy forces. As I watch the tornado rip through the enemy ranks, a hail of plasma shot through the surviving droids and separatist up risers. I look to my left to see a figure covered in a brown cloak with twin machine guns. The way he held them is amazing. He held one gun on each hand. As I turn my attention back to the battle at hand, the majority of the enemy defense forces were nearing obliteration. The remaining separatists surrendered and were taken prisoner. As I see the two men who helped us, Kihari and I walk over to thank them.

I began our introduction and said "my name is Jedi Knight Savage Opress and this is my Padawan Kihari Sephorah."

One of them replied "nice to meet you, my name is Gareth Blade XV and this is my twin brother Razor Blade XIV, we are traveling mercenaries."

"Are you somehow related to Achilles or any of his brothers?"

I then heard Razor said "we're descendants of Ajax I, and we are in a state of time displacement."

Gareth started explaining their story on how they got here.

(Gareth's POV one hour ago)

"How in hell did we got ourselves in this mess?"

We were running away from the battle droids I read so much about but didn't expect to fight them in my lifetime. As we run I notice Razor run way ahead of me faster than before when we started running. I turn my head to see a column of battle tanks hovering this way. As soon I got myself at a fair distance I brought out Tear-'em to blast away at the tanks. The plasma shot was able to piece through the thick armor but they still kept coming. I thought fast and created a sandpit to sink all the droids with a burst shot to the ground. To my surprise it worked and all the incoming enemies sank in the pit. As I ran I felt Razor and Elizabeth drag me to the ground and pointed at the battle in front of us.

(Chiron's POV)

As I walk forth to meet the two who helped Savage's battalion, I was stopped by a figure. The figure appears to be a woman and she wore a skin tight latex suit. When she removed her mask, the face is a young human girl in her twenties. Her hair was in a pony tail and she also had a pin keeping her tail together. As I inspect her, I slipped my hand to reach for my duel-sided shoto.

Before I could raise it one of the figures walked over and said "Elizabeth he is a friendly." He then turn to me and said "please excuse my niece, she can be very defensive when it comes to family."

I smiled and said "that is how I am with my older brother; his name is Achilles Blade I."

The figures eyes widen for a split second and he said "then you must be Chiron the Redeemed Knight."

I asked "how do you know my name?"

The second figure came over and answered "because we are descendants of Ajax the swift."

My eyes shot open and said "you are then Blades but who is this woman?"

The second figure grabbed my arm and walked me over to a less populated area. As soon we are alone he said "she is my daughter and her original father is a man named Booker Dewitt; I couldn't allow her to be erased so I used my focusing javelin to claim her; I already feel bad that her real father died." As Gareth was talking to me I was staring at his daughter who seems to be in a heated conversation with my brothers: Achilles and Partlecuse. My eyes widen when he explained all of that. As I stare at him in disbelief, I eventually accepted his choice to save her.

As soon we walked over to where everyone was having fun a small portal opened up and the two Blades from our brother Ajax and their daughter stepped through and waved goodbye. As soon as they left we learned that the Rylothian militia joined us to fight against the up risers. Let pray to the gods to help us end this war soon.


	14. Chapter 14 the twins day at the temple

Split Personality

A/N: It's been a while for a formal author's notes and such. I decided to take this to the twins, who are at Coruscant at the time while the small fleet headed off to Ryloth. Sit back, relax and read the fun between these two Blades.

Chapter 14

(Coruscant, normal POV)

As the five ships left port the twins waved their arms good bye until the ships are out of sight. As they walk to the direction of the temple they spot Ashoka walking by. They ran to her to greet her.

"Hello doystev Tano" Both twin exclaimed.

"Hey Agamemnon; Hey Zethos; how are you two?" asked Ashoka

Zethos said hanging his arms under him "we're board now that Achilles is off world."

Ashoka pondered until she said "how about we train for a bit."

They jumped in excitement and said "sounds great; lead the way."

As they jog to the training room they came across Barriss Offee who herself is on her way to the training room.

"Hey Barriss" they said one after the other.

"Hello and good day to you all" She said. "Where are all of you going?"

Zethos popped up from behind her and said "we're gonna practice our skill with the sword."

Agamemnon also said adding to it "since Zethos and I are going to be high knights for Achilles when he becomes king, we have to be beyond the top of our game."

As they walk to the room they notice Melonie and Love playing fetch in one of the training circles. She looked over and notice everyone in the door way. She walked over holding Love in her arms and said "hey guys, you do realize today is Sunday and we are not training today right?"

Zethos responded while tickling Love where he somehow got from Melonie's arms "well we are here because we're board."

"So we're here to help refine the twins sword skills" added Ashoka.

"Well" Melonie said softly taking Love back in to her arms, "I guess you guys can have the room."

As she said that the twins ran to the middle of the room to prepare for their practice match. They took out their wooden claymore swords and swung in their own direction. As they swing gracefully, Zethos accidentally lost his grip on his sword and it flew across the room. The sword ended up embedding itself in a pillar and left a very noticeable mark on it. They panicked for a bit and started their deep thoughts to fix this problem.

Zethos was the first one to say his idea. "I say we replace this pillar with a different one."

Ashoka said "they will notice because each pillar has their own feeling to it."

As they panic, Master Sarrsk walks in and notices the cut pillar. "What have happened here?"

Barriss turn to the Trandoshan master and said "Zethos accidentally lost grip of his practice sword and this happened."

Sarrsk looked at everyone for a bit until he sighed and said "if you needed something fixed try to utilize the force to help." As he said that he raised his hand and removed the sword, as the sword was slowly being removed the large crack it left was also being repaired. When it was fully repaired Sarrsk said "that's better."

Everyone was speechless to what just happened. Eventually someone had to break the silence.

Agamemnon exclaimed "that's amazing." Soon everyone followed suit.

"Holy bloody."

"By the force."

"Holy crap."

"My god."

"Nyaan."

Everyone laughed when Love sounded off his excitement. Of those people who shared a hearty laugh includes Sarrsk. They shared the laugh too long to the point they realized they have been laughing a good five minutes. As soon they finished their laugh Master Sarrsk offered his help to train the two winged knights. The trandoshan master guided the group to his personal garden. The garden room lies adjacent to the youngling training room. The garden grows various flowers from Fleucia and Naboo, trees from of the many hunting grounds of the trandoshans and Kashyyyk, and finally some forms of fungus of many others. The reptilian like master decided to teach the group the meaning of patience and calm.

As they help tend to the plants the group was either in a state of peace or total complete board-out-of-their-minds. When they finished clipping a Nabooian thick bush they found a small patch of stones. Each stone was shaped to be like a miniature platform. The group stares intensively at the patch of rock but not directly at the platforms but of what is going on, on it. The various small creatures that made residence in the trees meditate on the stones. The group began to glance at each other and wonder to either join them or ignore them. They later try to see the twins opinion about it just to see them meditating as well with the birds sitting on their head and shoulders. The group decided to join them and just wait the day out.

A few hours went by until it was the evening when they broke out of their meditative state. They looked at each other and realize they have been there for a long time.

"Any one hungry?" Zethos asked everyone.

Everyone nodded and Agamemnon exclaimed "last one to the mess hall is the evil rancor."

When he said that he and his twin ran out of the room and flew to the mess hall. Melonie decide to use Love to ride across to the hall. Ashoka uses her acrobatic skills and hop from one pillar to another. Barriss use her knowledge of the temple structure to take the shortcuts. They raced around the temple nearly toppling a group of younglings, tripping over Master Ti by accident, and crash through Master Fisto and his padawan. By the time they got there it was a five way tie, six if you count Love.

Ashoka joked and said "looks like we all both win and lose."

When they entered the mess hall they were greeted by some clones who themselves were just leaving out to patrol the streets. The leading clone stood a foot taller than the others. His armor is covered in the blood of most animals. The blood was painted to the type of animals that he killed. The majority of the blood was teal like color. When he looked down he noticed the knights and padawans, he saluted to them.

"Sirs nearly didn't see you there."

Ashoka waved him off and said "at ease soldier, present name and rank."

The clone let his hand drop and said "Clone 94-64-951, Rank: Captain, everyone call me tower."

Barriss looked at him for his amazing height and said "we could see why."

After they exchange pleasantries both groups were off to their own business. The young group walked in and picked out their food to eat. When they got their dinner they sat next to each other sharing some funny stories, embarrassing tales, and exciting exploits.

Ashoka started her story first and said "ok, there is this one time back when I was a youngling I accidentally knocked over a line of shelves in the archives."

The entire group laughed while Barriss exclaimed "that was you; I had to clean up everything with most of the masters."

As Ashoka's face turn red Melonie started her story. "Ok, there was this one time on my training mission I accidentally kicked a tree and all the leaves and small animals fell right on top of me; I had trouble picking twigs from my pants that entire day; I didn't know how a few acorns got in my panties."

Everyone laughed at the major embarrassment of the feeling. As they laugh Love joined in as he got the joke. As the laughter died down slowly the twins started telling their great adventure.

"Hey Zethos tell them that one battle where we were hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned."

"Okay; some time ago back on Rohann my brother and I were leading a small band of knights willing to fight a large force until the Rohannian army arrives to fight the enemy; there were only one hundred of us against an army of thousands; when the enemy were in range of our archers, we took our chance and the winds were in our favor; as soon the first volley hit their mark we rode off to lock swords with the enemy and it was bloody; for more than an hour we fought and fought."

While Zethos was telling his tale other padawans, masters and clones joined the group to listen to the story completely ignoring neither their food nor their own conversation.

"The fighting last long for there were three Blade knights assisting the hundred brave souls willing to fight and die for the king; it was Agamemnon, me and our third twin Arkantos who wields the white blood sword: courage; many brothers in arms fell that day before Prince Achilles arrived with an army of millions to fight off the enemy, but the enemy were not the regular kind where they are equally matched in abilities; the army we fought were of powerful minotaurs, giant cyclopses and swift centaurs; they could challenge the crown banded together but against Prince Achilles they were no match of him and his leadership skills; the battle lasted five days and five nights; when the fighting was done we suffered were in the thousands while the enemy was cut down to a tenth of their original force; a day later they surrendered giving us a grand victory."

As soon after he was done everyone applauded for him and his brother as well as their bravery to tell such gruesome battle. When they turn to the clock it was near midnight and everyone decided to head off to bed leaving the night there.


	15. Chapter 15

Split Personality

A/N: Heyo people. Sorry about the last chapter, I wanted that out of the way. Any ways this is the return of the darkness. Enjoy and sorry 'bout the wait I was in a psychiatric ward for a week.

Chapter 15

(Shadow Sword's POV)

I woke up in the tent Achilles and Maris currently shares and scan the room. The tent has equipment from both the republic and Rohann along with a map table. I look to my left to see Maris asleep. I figured as much that they will share the same bed. I got up and put on the skin tight suit I had when I was at Coruscant. I silently left the large tent to see the rest of the encampment either on guard or asleep in their bunks. The ones who have been chosen to guard are the mystical gargoyles Chiron had on his ship. I easily slip by and release my wings. I then flew to the separatist base on the other side of the few mile long short hills. Once I got there I perched myself near what seems to be the command bunker. I then over heard two people talk, so I turn on my audio recorder to bring an advantage to the republic and find out who is my true target.

"Are you sure the mind control devices still work?"

"Yes I'm sure otherwise I won't be here."

"Fine, I got to say using a radio tower as the transmitter to cause this uprising is brilliant!"

"Of course, I am the count's finest techno-scientist."

"The transmitter, it's still at the highest peak right?"

"Yes, because anywhere else would jam the transmission causing the people to attack us instead of the republic soldiers."

As soon I got what I need I flew back to the camp and make everything seem nothing out of the ordinary happened.

(Achilles POV, The next morning)

As soon I got up I look over to Maris who is still asleep and gently stroke some of her hair that have seem to fallen to her face. As I walk over to the entrance of my tent to welcome the new day I come across a strange item. I leaned over to the small device and activate it. I was astounded by its contents. As I look around the camp, I still find no culprit on how these evidences comes up. I walk back to start up a new entry in my vid-journal.

"Entry 160: This is the sixtieth time I found some enlightenment to aid us in some perils. The first is from three months ago with a murder case, of which we found out the murder victim is a major separatist supporter who was about to start an uprising but stopped and wiped a day later. The other times were either a murder or complete genocide that includes separatists. I know that tip the balance of power to the Republic but weigh down my heart knowing this was gained in the most horrid way possible. All I know is separatists or not they are civilians no matter what." As I sulk I ended my entry to sulk even more. As I sulk I fail to notice Maris awoken from my sulking moment.

"Achilles what's wrong?"

"Maris another surfaced giving us another edge."

"Great, but who keep sending this to us?"

"Not a clue but I feel heavy hearted after his help."

"So what is it this time?"

"The citizens are under a mind control via headsets and radio tower."

"So we knock out the tower."

"Yes, now we wake the camp."

We walked outside to make an announcement as some people get up from their slumber. Some enter the tents of their comrades to listen to my speech of the new day.

"Attention all; we received intelligence of why we are fighting; the citizens of Ryloth are under mind control and we know where the control tower is based; I need volunteers to aid me and Maris for such trek."

As the camp is fully woken by my camp wide notice many people were whispering who would go. As I wait I got some responses from my brothers who walked to stand by me. "You don't need our permission for the aid of family."

"That's right Achilles, Partlecuse and I are by your side."

I smile and yell out "that is two volunteers but are there more willing?" Some of my men rose up to stand by my side as well as Savage's third in command: LT. Vinthak. "Alright everyone else will be under the command of Jedi Knight Savage Opress, Padawan Kihari Sephorah, Captain Nathor Valore and Jedi Knight Andrew Cage; anyone who questions my or their motive will face a Rohannian punishment. Now ready a trireme."

The workers we brought along with scramble to ready a trireme in short time while the soldiers ready their equipment. As I watch my men ready their bows, quivers of arrows, light disk shields, light swords and spears I notice Lt. Vinthak ready his assault cannon and his sidearm.

At the corner of my eye came to view is a thinner and slightly smaller version of a sandsailer but more lightly colored and with square sails. The sailer has some palisades to protect the archers but could hinder those who like to fight up close. As soon every person on our mission is ready we set sail to the highest mountain peak.

The trip took as long as two hours and I need to check in with the camp.

"This is the spec ops group, Savage are you there?"

"This is Kihari; Savage is on the toilet, what do you need."

"Any news of the camp?"

"Nothing yet but everyone is ready for an attack."

"Good just wondering; this little quest of my team and I will be brief."

As soon I finished my talk with Kihari we reached the radio tower. The tower stands a tall of two hundred meters and not well guarded. The guards are basic battle droids with basic rifles. As soon we spotted them I gave the order to volley. The archers took aim and eliminated half of the guards and the lieutenant took out the last seven with his battle rifle. I signaled everyone to set up the bombs. Maris and Vinthak plant the ground bombs while Chiron and I set up the bombs that is carefully placed at the mid of the height of the tower. Everyone else guard the area while we set the bombs.

As soon the bombs are set we clear the area to prevent anyone in our group from getting harmed. As soon we got to the base of the mountain we detonated the bombs. The explosion was so loud we heard the effects from the very bottom of the mountain. As soon the explosion was made we set the gears to high and sped our way back to the camp.

When we got back we already have the Techno-union scientist and Separatist leader in custody as well as all of their loyalists. We celebrated the victory within our ships. Thusly we start heading back to Coruscant.

(Chiron's POV, three days later)

**Chiron's Vid-journal entry 18792**

Everything is going well as well as my relationship with Barriss. Everything seems nice but something is up with Achilles. He doesn't seem like himself these past few days. Back on the ground of Ryloth before we left he asked me the most extreme."

**FLASHBACK**

"Chiron."

"What need of me mi lord."

As I enter my brother's tent there was a small dagger laid on it's blade on the table. My heart pumped and raced for my brother asked me this.

"Should the mind of your future king have rotted and gone away to madness please do this deed?" As he said that he placed the dagger in my hands. "Tell not a soul about this not even Maris."

I reluctantly agreed for this pact was signed and sealed by blood.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Why am I such a loyalist?"

**A/N: right then down to the witty yet gritty from there and have a nice day to you lot**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: The things will get very action filled or somewhat let all of you be the judges of that. Since I might be spammed with reviews about my Character contest a few months back here are the results read by Chiron. Chiron you have the floor.**

**Chiron: 1****st**** place: Kihari Sephorah, owner Yosuga Kamino**

**2****nd**** place: Melonie 'Mel' Fletcher, owner XSoftballxIsxMyxLifeX**

**3****rd**** place: Nathore Valore, owner awesome (guest)**

**4****th**** place: Andrew 'Andy'**** Cage, owner AVP5**

**5****th**** place: Vanessa 'Nessa' Rowan, owner Emerald H.**

**There for those who wondered about that contest, are you happy now? Now enjoy this story and don't bug me about shit. As they say in England: sod off or read.**

(Partlecuse POV)

I walk around my ship as soon we got a call about Jedi master Plo Koon. There was also something about a massive ship blasting away allied ships. I was gathering my things so I can travel with Anakin, Ashoka, and the twins. I gave command of my fleet over to Melonie and Aalya just in case if should I perish. As soon I got my bat'leth and swords, I ran to the Twilight to fly to find any survivors. While I ran Melonie was in the way so I stop dead in my tracks.

"By the gods I could have ran you over."

"Well thank the force you didn't; here."

"What is it?"

"A good luck charm and a good luck kiss."

As soon she said that she pecked me on the lips but it still feel so good. As I walk to my destination I can't help but smile. When I got there I was immediately greeted by my brothers and my friends. Then we took off. As we sat in the Twilight my brothers and I went in to the cabin and medical room to take a nap until we get there.

(Some minutes later)

We have woken up by the sound of metal grinding against the ship's hull. We set out investigating on what have happen to the Jedi master but found wreckage remains of the ships. My brothers and I got to work ferrying souls to the afterlife. As soon we finished with the mass ferrying, we found master Plo and pushed his pod to the Twilight. Before we pushed the pod back to the ship a small squad of droids were out destroying escape pods. As soon they were finished with one nearby pod they noticed Plo's and started flying towards them. My brothers and I were able to volley fire our arrows to distract the droids. As soon we got their attention we tore through their claw ship as if it was a piece of paper with our light swords. As soon we finished we quickly got Master Plo and in turn we saw the massive ship responsible for such destruction. The length of the ship is equal to five Republic ships, the height is worth three and the width is two. The ship is truly fearsome. We quickly got Plo inside and as soon as we got in Anakin shut off all the power in the ship. We turned off all the droids including R2 and the medical droid. While we lay in wait for the ship to pass I look at the luck charm from Mel. The charm is an old rune from Alderaan. I kept looking it over to read out what does it mean but to no avail. As soon the ship passed to another sector we made off to Coruscant.

(a half hour later)

As soon we landed my brothers and I ran to quickly report this information to Achilles. As we ran we nearly ran over Vanessa.

"Sorry Vanessa but we have something important to tell Achilles."

"Okay but you know I'll join you guys."

Soon we continued running with our explosive happy friend behind us. As soon we got to Achilles ship **Scythe of the Sky**. As soon we got there we immediately met up with Maris. We told Maris what we saw when we were out rescuing master Plo. We gave them the most descriptive telling of the size of the ship. As soon we told everyone of our circle of friends and brothers we got the call to action. The plan is to launch a major bombing raid on the ship. As soon we got to the **Res****olute **my personal fighter/bomber was prepped to be on the run as well as twenty more bombers. I walk over to where Achilles, Ashoka, Obi-wan and Anakin stands. As I stood by my twin, he fills me in on the details. I were to help lead a flight of bombers from the Rohannian army to co-operate in a quad front. I lead my bombers to knock out the ship's turrets while Anakin attempts to bomb the bridge and a detachment of both Republic and Rohann ships destroy the Separatists newest flag ship. I looked over at the detachment of ships ready to fly through a secret nebula to catch the enemy by surprise. As I walk over to set my ship to fly, I notice Mel standing near a group of my men trying to inspire them to fight the enemy in case they board the ships. I started walking towards her to give my part of the speech to the Rohannian men.

"Remember to fight as many as you can for yourselves, for the Republic and—." Mel was about to say before I jumped right in.

"For the king, prince, your honor, and glory" I yelled out helping Mel with her speech. When I yelled it out, I received a very positive reply as many men cheered chanting my name and Mel's. As soon the scores of men walked their own direction either to set their equipment or to talk with other people, Melonie turns to talk to me.

"Well I can't believe you took my spot light in raising the morale of your army" Mel jokingly scoffed.

I smile and replied playfully "can't have you take all the fun."

As soon we finished our little conversation we walked to our needed stations. I look back and take in the moment knowing that many of the men here may be their last or just another fight. I've seen so many men die under my command and many came, many go, too many to accept their death just yet. As I enter my fighter's cockpit, I take one more look at Mel and think deep about every detail and every little thing about her. I still remember I first laid eyes on her I can't help but to fall for her. Throughout the months we've been together, we are just alike. We hone our skill for only a couple of hours, we care for our friends and we fight for our beliefs. The only thing dividing us is she is a Jedi and I a General of an army. As I enter the cockpit I went over the plan with the troops. As soon we go the green light both mine and Anakin's flights took to the air. I followed Anakin through the nebula and cruised through.

(Achilles POV)

As soon the bomber flights got through the fleets mobilized, I sent some mercenary ships to slow down the **Malevolence. **I look over the repel fleet. It consists of Republic warships and dozens of Rohannian juggernaut ships, along with a couple of Rohannian frigates. The juggernaut ships are ten men manned ships. The ship shaped are a more space combat equipped triremes. The sails are replaced with republic standard engines so the ships can't rely on wind power. The tops are covered so no warrior will be drifting in to space. The main weapons are M-19 high velocity revolving cannons. The weapon was built and created by Leonidas for quick fights. The cannons were originally meant to suppress the enemy. The shape of the cannons are similar to the single barrel blaster cannons the republic use as defense weapons. The barrel of the Rohannian designed cannons have four cannons and its automatic shell loading. As soon the ships were ready we made off to the medical station to defend it. I look over the plan as we set off to the medical station. As I look over the plan I decided to reconvene to my room to rest up. The fighting won't be ready until another hour. As soon I entered my room I greeted Maris with a kiss. As we kiss I trace my tongue on her lips, I was then granted access into her mouth. I trace every crevice inside her mouth then drag my tongue up and down the insides of her cheeks. I then suck on her tongue to take it into my mouth so I can listen to her moans of pleasure. She copied what I did and added some of her ferocity and passion to it. As she performed her variation of my actions of the kiss I moaned even more than she did. A moment later we broke the kiss. We panted very hard from our kiss.

"That was amazing Maris."

"You're not bad yourself."

As soon as she said that we snuggle in each other's arms. We lay on the bed and drifted to sleep. As I dream I could see the future. The future I see was as clear I can see. I walk the insides of the castle with Maris who wears the queen's crown. I walk inside a room to see three young boys who greet me as their father. Two of the boys appears human as for the third is zabrek. I smile as I hug my future sons. I turn around to walk to another part of the castle while Maris stays behind to play with our children. I walk through the castle to a much darker part. I walk into the Hall of Infamy. The Hall of Infamy contain statues of horrid kings whose names have been tried to be reclaimed by their descendants. At the end of the hall I meet a strange figure. The figure seems familiar as if he is a part of me but more evil and devious. My eyes shot open beyond anything ever opened before. The figure is the darkness but in a physically manifested form. I was about to say something until the dream ended to an explosion in the real world. The world spiraled into a mixing whirlpool of color.

Maris and I wake up and ran to the bridge to see what is going on. As we run we experienced more explosions shaking the ship. When we entered the bridge we were beholden by fighters outside fighting each other while some bombard the ship with photon bombs. The bombs hit but only cause some minor kinetic movement across the ship. Beyond the many fighters is the bombing teams flying around the enemy flagship.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Let's do this

Achilles: you said that a few chapters ago

Me: I did?

Everyone: yes

Me: uh, well then let's do this for the second time *fist pumping the ground*

Everyone: *face palm*

Me: and also there is a Gundam Wing reference

Chapter 17

(Achilles POV)

The battle was the largest since the time my army was sent to capture the escaped titans. I watch as my ship shoots the flack cannons out to take down each droid fighter. I was getting fight itchy to go out there and join the fray. I got more anxious as I see more ships explode in space. I was twiddling my fingers as I watch the fight. As I sit watching out of the huge window of my bridge Maris was barking orders to shoot the droid bombers down faster. My train of thought was broken when my sword boy told me that I have a call. I rise from my seat I walk over to the holo-communicator. As I turn it on the call is from Anakin.

"Achilles change of plans my flights is going for the EMP generator" said the scruffy knight.

"Why is there too much defenses than we thought." I asked.

"Exactly more than half of our flights have been shot down so I'm having Partlecuse combine his flight with mine so we can do our last ditch effort."

"Very well, and give the enemy to complain about too."

"You got it."

As soon he cut off I walked back to the bridge and took over for Maris so I can bark orders. I gave the order for the ships to ram into the **Malevolence**. I ran to the intercom of the ship to prepare boarding parties. As soon I gave the orders everyone ran to the stations. I gave control of the ships to Maris once I board the enemy battleship. As I ready my equipment I got word we are not to board the ship. Once I heard that I got enraged and stomped my way back to the bridge.

"Maris, why are we not allowed to board the ship and attack?"

"Because a senator got taken hostage and held as a complete trump card over us."

"Well did Skywalker complete his run and what are we going do now?"

"Well he did and we could wait until they leave the ship."

I actually thought about what Maris just said. I'm normally the type who charges into battle but to wait for others to finish was something I've never done. I walked back to my chair to do just that, wait. I stare endlessly at the massive ship in front of us for the longest amount of time until Partlecuse walked up to me.

"This better be good because I'm board sitting here" I hissed.

"Brother please come with me there is something in the hanger for you."

"By all means lead the way." In retrospect I sort off sounding like a jackass right now.

As we walk to the hanger Maris ran to catch up with us to see what could be waiting for me. While we walk I notice repair teams are fixing the halls from where we were bombarded. I did not believe the ship could take this much damage from the inside. Before I could comprehend my thoughts I face the most unusual object. It's shaped like a huge oval cocoon made of metal that is a two hundred meters in length hundred in width and fifty in height. I walk up and read the small letter attached to the object. The letter reads 'Brother utilize this to your advantage in your upcoming space battles the trick is fight normally.' I stare still asking to myself what is this thing anyways. I walk up to the object and a door hissed open. I carefully walk in but the door slams close right when I enter the dark room. A small holographic console opened up in front of me from out of no where. The small screen indicated that I have to place my hand on where it needs my hand to be. As soon I placed my hand on the scanner the whole room came to life. The majority of the walls were actually screens and the console transformed to a pilot seat. I sit on the seat and the object starts moving.

(Partlecuse POV)

Everyone steps back and away from the hanger exit and the object. The strange object starts to change form. The side of the object where it points the wall transform to two engine cylinders. The object began to move out of the hanger to the vastness of space where it began to transform again. I ran to the bridge so fast I knocked over a few people. As soon as I got to the bridge the object was actually a mech-suit. The coverings where it help form an oval shape expanded like wings, the wings spread out and bathed in the sun behind it. The mech-suit resembles a knight. The suit was taller than it showed back in the hanger. The height became the length and as did the length became the height. I stand in awe because I couldn't believe my eyes of the gift Leonidas gave to our brother. The mech circled the **Malevolence **until Skywalker's ship disembarked the enemy ship. As soon as it left the mech started slicing through the ship although the mech was a tenth of the ship it shot clean through like an arrow through a man's intestinal tract. The mech turned around and equipped it's sword and dagger so it can start chopping up the ship to bits as did I to my enemies with my weapons. As soon the mech finish slicing through the ship I flew up and pulled out a crossbow. The crossbow was a quad type crossbow. The crossbow have a bolt ready on all four sides of the bow so the shooter can revolve the body to fire the next bolt. When the mech charged the bow all four sides started to glow a bright whitish blue color. When the bolts turn to a pure white they volley off tearing and burning the remains of the ship into non-existence. As soon the fullest extent of power was demonstrated in front of everybody of every ship, it flew back to dock.

(Achilles POV)

What a rush I just felt. I laugh in pure excitement knowing I now possess a powerful weapon in my disposal. I wondered what else what can I do with this weapon. As I wondered I fail to notice Maris and my brothers walk up to me.

"Brothers, Maris to get one thing straight I will not go mad with power with this thing but I will use it for large battles" I said. To tell you the truth I was half lying. My true intention is to find Dooku and obliterate him.

"Brother you know as well as I do that Chiron and I will make sure that you don't go mad that's Chiron's job" Partlecuse said with caution and much care.

"Yeah that's right Ach- OY what do you mean by that."

Soon after we shared a laugh and dispersed to enjoy the victory party.

(Later that night)

As I lie down in the bed Maris comes out of the bath room in the night gown I got her. The gown was gray with pictures of stars on it. We kissed goodnight and drifted to sleep. As I sleep I had the most strangest dream. The setting was the temple and a battalion of clones march up the steps. A Jedi leads them up the steps and strikes down another soon hell broke out when the clones open fired on all the other Jedies in the temple. The Jedi leading the clones cut down every single knight and padawan who got in his way. He then enters a room and slaughters younglings in there. As the unknown Jedi choke the last youngling, the youngling kick off his hood revealing that their killer was Anakin Skywalker. I wake up in cold sweat and looked over to see it's morning. I walked over to my meditation rug and look to the force to tell me what did the dream means. I felt it in my gut that in the future is going to be a bad one.


	18. THE END

Chapter 18 The end

A/N: This have gone on long enough for me and new ideas of different stories comes every day and the middle fill it in yourselves this is where it all starts.

(Shadow Sword/Achilles POV)

I hide behind a bush in the Chancellor's office waiting for him. I pray to my gods in hopes that this will be a success. I now care not of the friends and family who cares for me I just want to prevent a horrible future from happening. I snap out of my mind and as I see my target walk inside. Along with him is my student and love. I sense that he will try to control her so to me it's now or never. I jump out of my hiding spot and shot the chancellor. I shot him three more times to make sure he's dead. As I finish my fourth shot Maris tried to slash at me. I dodged everyone until she got my mask. My mask split apart showing her the face of the Chancellor's assailant. She fell to her knees when she saw me. Before I could say anything to clear my name a group of clones busted the door down and open fired at me. I escaped by crashing through a window with my body and use a energy wire to glide myself to the lower levels of Coruscant.

(12 hours later)

As I face execution I take one last look of Maris before the shot were fired. When the shots fired none hit me. I open my eyes to see a light kite shield in front of me. I was as baffled as anyone else in the place.

Anakin was the first to exclaim "What the hell."

Soon it was followed by many more who is curious as everyone else. I look up and see a figure in mid air and landed on the pole I'm tied to. He wore a black skin tight suit with a mask of a skull. The same as the costume I wore when I was Shadow Sword. He removes his mask to show a man identical to me. Every scar every follicle of hair even the where bangs are styled. He stood as tall as I am and started to speak.

"I am Shadow Sword and I come bearing you one thing, I destroyed the highest power of the Separatists but at the same time killed your precious Chancellor and I hope you will never catch me."

With that he left in a cloud of smoke. I was still baffled how is it possible for him to appear. I was quickly untied from the pole by Captain Rex. My eyes wonder about as several clones scramble as well as some Jedi trying to catch my former alter ego. I walked over to Maris who is standing with our group of friends and my brothers. Nathore had to go into hiding so he found sanctuary in Rohann, Savage exiled himself to Rohann for killing his brother even though Maul was a sith, Sarrsk died along with his platoon making sure everyone got out of the rough battle zone in Geonosis, everyone else stayed to see this war through or to stand by my side. I was able to convince all of my friends to leave the order. I walked over to the council to give them the news.

"Masters I have something to tell you."

"Of what matter young Achilles?" asked Yoda

"I'm leaving the order as well as few others."

"Who?" Mace Windu asked.

"Kihari Sephorah, Vanessa Rowan, Melonie Fletcher, Andrew Cage, Maris Brood, Ashoka Tano, Barriss Offee and my brothers."

"I see and the reason" Obi-wan asked.

"The war have taken a large toll not only to them but to my army as well, my men are tired and many of them have been fighting for so long that their bones ache and their flesh sting for every inch they move, so bottom line is that the Rohannian flotilla will withdraw from the war" and with that I gave the order for all ship to complete their current task and warp back home. I walk over to everyone and motioned them to my ship. We all took one last look at the temple before we left for good. I sit next to Partlecuse to help pilot the ship. I smile the moment we got home.

(six years later)

Melonie Fletcher became the lovely wife to Grand General/senator Partlecuse, they have a daughter named Johanna. Vanessa became the second executioner of the prison arena and became a good partner to Odysseus my second to youngest brother. Kihari found Savage and immediately got married they later became priests to the temple devoted to Hera, they have a son named Triston. Ashoka was taken to Nathore and became my adviser where Nathore became my shadow blades man they have a daughter named Anna. Andy became my representative to help broker a peace treaty between the Separatists and the Republic. Barriss married Chiron the redeemed knight where she became a priestess to the temple devoted to Athene they have a set of twins a girl named Helena and a son named Chiron II. I married my love the moment we set foot off the shuttle and onto Rohann, she became the queen of peace and welfare of the people and where I became the symbol of a brighter hope for generations to come, we have three sons, a zabrak named Alekzandr, a reaper named Artune and another reaper named Hunter. We all lived happily.

(a week later)

I walk down the hall with my wife's arms wrapped around mine. We enter my sons room where they played and smile all the time. As we enter Artune have his nose in a book where his brothers play tag. I called to them and they happily ran to me. A gave each of them a hug and played with them. I leave them to Maris so she can sing to them a beautiful tune. I walk down the dark halls where the dishonored kings have statues erected so no king could forget their tyranny. I walk to a vary familiar face who stood in the middle of the hall.

"Shadow."

"Achilles."

"Tell me one thing, how did you became what you are."

"I took the opportunity to separate using the shadows as my guide and I quickly took form."

"I see but what took you so long to get to me."

"I had to retrieve my cane which you disposed off."

"Now ready for your new adventure and exilement."

"I'm ready my king."

"You will be banished to a land where you have to abandon everything that defines you and your skills, you must learn compassion and multiple mean of non-lethal justice, from here on out your new home is the land of Equestria."

"Aw shit."

**A/N: now that have ended I smell a new story in the horizon.**


End file.
